Sunset's Hearth's Warming
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria to spend the holiday; Hearth's Warming with her family. However, her visit will be met with quite alot of surprises from secrets, meeting family members she never knew about, and dealing with her Grandmother's bad attitude. This visit may be more eventful than the last one.
1. Returning for the Holidays

Hello fellow readers and welcome to my first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls Christmas special. This one of course features that loveable Equestria Girl herself; Sunset Shimmer and for this one, we get to see the long awaited return of Sunny Rays, Sunrise and Moon Crest Shimmer. As a bonus, there are more members of the family coming into play, as well as more stories to be told, some that will hint upcoming events in future novels. Now this novel is a little different from past novels, for you see, I normally don't share chapters till after the entire book has been completed and edited, but at the moment, I'm still working on Chapter 9 of the book, so this one may or may not get finished before Christmas day, but rest assured, I won't stop this project until it's complete, even if it means the remaining chapters are posted. Also, just in case any of you are wondering, this story is set around the time of the Season 6 episode 'A Hearth's Warming Tail', which means Twilight and Spike will be in Ponyville while Sunset returns to Canterlot alone.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Sunset's Hearth's Warming**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Returning for the Holidays**_

Cloudsdale had just dropped a pile of snow all along the route in between Ponyville and Canterlot, covering everything in thick blankets of white. It made it look like there was nothing there. That was the case until the steam locomotive on the front of the Friendship Express came into view and charged at the snow, with help from it's plow at the front. In the cab, the engineer was keeping the train at a good speed while the firepony kept placing coal into the firebox.

In spite of the snow on the ground, the train was making perfect time and would soon reach Canterlot in no time. For one pony on board the train, the destination couldn't come soon enough. She looked out the window and sighed happily, "won't be long now," she thought to herself.

In Canterlot, at a small two story house, one stallion; Moon Crest Shimmer was shovelling a pathway from the front door to the sidewalk. Nearby in the doorway was his wife; Sunrise Shimmer, and like always, she was worried.

"Moon, slow it down, you're overdoing it again," she said to him.

"Well somepony's got to clear a pathway, and as the male of the house, it is my job to make sure of that."

"Yes I know Moon, I know. But you're not as young as you used to be, you could do real harm to yourself or worse. Just slow it down as you shovel, okay?"

Moon Crest gave in, "very well honey, I'll slow it down."

At that moment, a small gust of wind blew at the front of the house. Moon Crest was fine as he was wearing winter gear, but Sunrise shivered, "okay I think that's enough standing around out here for me, I'm going back inside to continue with decorating for the holidays."

"Okay honey."

"By the way, would you like some cocoa for when you're done?"

A sly grin came to Moon Crest's face, "Sunrise, we've been married for many years. I think you would know the answer to that question."

Sunrise giggled, "yes I do. You always want hot cocoa for when you're done, and it'll be ready for that time." And with that, she went back inside to work on the cocoa.

Inside the Shimmer family home was an undecorated tree in the middle of the living room, and nearby were several boxes, all filled to the top with Hearth's Warming decorations. Hearth's Warming was a wonderful time of the year when ponies come together to remember the day when the three pony tribes came together to form Equestria. Homes get decorated, presents would get exchanged and the best part; family and friends get together.

Coming down the stairs was little Sunny Rays Shimmer, the little unicorn was beaming with a big smile on her face.

"Wuh-Oh, Sunny Rays is smiling brightly again, I wonder why," said Sunrise cheerfully. She already knew, but pretended like she didn't, "let me guess, is it because she wants to make a snowpony?"

"Nopie," Sunny Rays said while shaking her head.

"Could it be because she wants to clean the floors in the kitchen?"

"No," Sunny Rays giggled.

"Two strikes so far. Hmm, could it be because she wants to decorate the tree this year?"

"Yeppers," she cheered and jumped into the air.

"Okay Sunny Rays, you get started on the bottom of the tree and I'll lend a hoof after I make cocoa for your daddy." Sunrise went into the kitchen and went to work. A short while later, she returned and found that Sunny Rays had only put up two decorations on the tree. "Sunny Rays, I thought you would've added more than two by now."

Sunny Rays didn't say anything.

Sunrise was confused, until she saw the reason why. One of the decorations was a sun, which looked very much like the cutie mark of the oldest daughter of the family; Sunset Shimmer. Sunrise knew how much Sunny Rays loved her big sister, and that she's missed her dreadfully ever since she went back to the human world.

"I wish she could join us for Hearth's Warming," sighed Sunny Rays.

"I wish she was here too." Sunrise walked up to Sunny Rays and wrapped a hoof around her, "but your sister's probably too busy to see us right now, or maybe celebrating whatever holiday they have. Maybe one day she'll join us for Hearth's Warming."

"Yeah, but I wish it was this year's Hearth's Warming."

At the train station, the stationmaster was waiting on the platform. He checked his watch as he heard a whistle in the distance, "three minutes early today. Not bad guys, not bad."

The Enginner brought the locomotive's speed down and applied the brakes. It drew up alongside the platform, and wheesed steam upon stopping. The doors opened and many ponies stepped out. One of the last ones to step off was an orange pony, wearing a thick winter coat with a hood covering up most of her face. She had her saddlebags on her back, and from the looks of it, they were both full.

Wind blew aganist the passengers on the platform.

"Darn, and I thought the winter's back home were cold," groaned the pony.

"Yeah it tends to be really cold at this time of the year, you'll get used to it after a couple of days," said the stationmaster.

"That's good, since I'll be here over the next week and a half with my family. I wouldn't want to shiver the entire time I'm here."

With two toots of the whistle, the Friendship Express departed Canterlot Station, and the ponies left for the town of Canterlot. It was like the inside of a magic snow globe, with snow covering mostly everything and decorations hanging on the outside of buildings.

"Ahh, it's good to be back," sighed the orange pony.

She walked down several streets until at last, she reached a familar street. Up ahead, she could see a lone pony shovelling out the pathway to the sidewalk. The lone pony was Moon Crest as he was finishing his work.

"Whew, I could really use some hot cocoa right about now," he said to himself.

He was about to turn back towards the house when he noticed the hooded pony. At first, he didn't recognize her, but after a moment, a smile came to his face, "will Sunny Rays ever be happy to see you again."

Inside the family home, Sunny Rays had finally gotten to work in decorating the tree. Sunrise had finished the hot cocoa and was now waiting for her husband to come in.

"I hope he hasn't gotten frozen hooves again," she thought to herself.

The front door opened, and in walked Moon Crest. Sunrise was surprised though to see another pony walk in behind him. Moon Crest winked at his wife, then called out to Sunny Rays.

"Sunny Rays, there's a little surprise here for you."

"Don't worry I won't look," she said. "I know not to look until Hearth's Warming day."

There came a little giggle from behind Moon Crest, "well that'll be a little hard for you to do since I'll be walking around the house during the holidays."

Sunny Rays gasped as she recognized the voice. She turned round, and her father stepped aside. The hooded pony pulled the hood down, revealing the red and yellow colors of her mane. It was of course none other than Sunset Shimmer herself.

"Sunset!" cried Sunny Rays and ran up to her big sister. She gave her the biggest hug she could give.

"Hello Sunny Rays, I'm happy to see you too," and she gave her little sister a hug. After the hug, she hugged her father and then her mother, "I'm happy to see all of you again. I know it's only been a few moons, but it feels like years."

"It sure does sweetheart," smiled Sunrise. "But the waiting period has been worth it to see you again."

Sunset smiled just hearing that.

"Does this mean you're moving back to Equestria?" Sunny Rays asked hopefully.

Sunset shook her head, "sorry Sunny Rays, but I'm not moving back to Equestria. After all, I can't just leave my friends back home." Sunny Rays looked down unhappily. Sunset placed a hoof under her face and lifted her head up a little bit, "the reason I came back though was to be with you guys for Hearth's Warming."

"So you're going to be here for the entire holiday season?" Sunrise asked in surprise.

"That's correct Mom, I'm here for the holidays."

Sunrise looked to her husband, "did you know about this?"

Moon Crest shook his head, "I was just as surprised as you when I saw her coming down the street."

"But, doesn't your world have a holiday of it's own?" Sunrise asked, "What about that one?"

"Yes my world does have a holiday of it's own at this time of year, it's called Christmas, and it's alot like Hearth's Warming. At first, I didn't think I would be able to come back to Equestria, but thanks to my friends, I got the grand chance."

Before Sunset began to tell the story, Sunrise went into the kitchen and brought over four mugs of cocoa, one was cooled down for little Sunny Rays since her mother didn't want her to burn her lips or tounge. After drinking a bit of cocoa, the ponies listened as Sunset began to tell them everything.

 _Three days before, Sunset was at the grocery store because she was running low on food in her apartment. All around her, she could hear Christmas music, and could see smiles on people's faces. There was even one moment when someone got a surprise from a family member they hadn't seen in a long time._

 _"Howdy Sunset!" called another voice._

 _Sunset looked behind her and saw that the voice belonged to the human version of Applejack, "hey Applejack, what brings you here today?"_

 _"Granny Smith asked me to pick up some things for our upcoming Christmas party. It's going to great, all the Apple family members will be there, even Babs Seed, who we haven't seen since that adventure with the two Sweetie Belles."_

 _"That sounds nice, at least you get to spend time with your family."_

 _Applejack's smile quickly vanished, "uh, is everything alright Sugarcube? If you want, we can invite you to come along."_

 _"No, it's alright Applejack, I just..." she sighed and paused for a moment. "It's just at this time of year, I can't stop thinking about my own family."_

 _"You mean, your mother, father and little sister?"_

 _"Yes," Sunset nodded. "More than anything, I would love to see them again, and maybe join them for our world's holiday; Hearth's Warming. Sadly that's just wishful thinking, I can't go."_

 _"Why? You don't need a passport to go back to Equestria."_

 _Sunset chuckled, "no I don't need one, you're right about that. But I can't just leave you guys, not at this time of the year. After all, we're suppose to meet up for parties, sleepovers and of course, just to hang out. Oh well, maybe someday." And Sunset walked off to continue her shopping._

 _As Applejack watched her leave, a thought came to her and a smile appeared on her face once more, "or sooner than you think."_

 _She pulled out her cellphone and texted everyone of her friends, except Sunset, to meet her outside Sweet Apple Acres._

 _She soon reached her farmhouse where she found her five friends, plus Spike, waiting for her._

 _"Thanks for meeting up with me guys, this is really important. It's about Sunset," and she told her friends about Sunset's dream of going home for the holidays._

 _"That is so sweet of her to think about us," said Rarity and wiped a small tear from her right eye. "But she should be with her family."_

 _Rainbow Dash nodded, "she sees us all the time, but she's only seen her family for a week and a half."_

 _"You got that right RD," said Applejack. "That's why I've come up with an idea. Why not give Sunset an early Christmas? That way she can spend time with us, then she can go back to Equestria and be with her family."_

 _"What a wonderful idea Darling," smiled Rarity. "Should we invite her over for a sleepover and give her the surprise then?"_

 _Applejack shook her head, "nope, I was thinking of decorating her apartment and surprise her first thing in the morning."_

 _"And how do you propose we do that? None of us have a key to her apartment. The only one with a key to her apartment is Sunset, and if we ask, she'll get suspicious."_

 _Once again, Applejack shook her head. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a set of keys. One of which was the key to Sunset's apartment._

 _"Don't forget, Sunset gave me this key the last time she went to Equestria."_

 _Rarity smacked her forehead, "right, how could I forget that?"_

 _After bringing in the groceries, Applejack and her friends all started their planning on how they would give Sunset the perfect Christmas surprise._

 _For the rest of the afternoon, they all went their seperate ways. Pinkie Pie, as one might expect, got the decorations. Applejack got a small tree from the farm. Rainbow Dash got some music together and burned them onto CDs. Fluttershy got her some presents, as did Rarity, although the two girls shopped at different stores. And human Twilight got some food together, with a little help from Cadance and Shining Armor._

 _At five the next morning, the girls arrived at Sunset's apartment. Their friend was asleep in her bed, and dreaming about her family._

 _"Okay girls, quietly now, we don't want to wake her up just yet," whispered Applejack. "You got that Pinkie?"_

 _Pinkie Pie nodded and gave a thumbs up._

 _The girls worked hard within two hours, somehow managing to decorate the entire apartment and small tree. Before long, all was ready._

 _At seven, Sunset's alarm clock went off and she shut it off with a sigh, "alarm clocks can be so annoying," she thought to herself. She got up, slipped her feet into her slippers and walked out to the main parts of her apartment. She flicked on the lights and..._

 _"SURPRISE!"_

 _Sunset jumped in surprise as her friends popped out of hiding. She then stared in amazement at her apartment, "What's all this for?" she asked._

 _"Well Applejack told us you wanted to be with your family for the holidays," said human Twilight, "so we all decided to give you an early Christmas, then you'll be able to go back."_

 _"You guys did all this for me?"_

 _All her friends nodded. "Wow guys, I don't know what to say." Some tears appeared in her eyes, but they were happy tears, and after some silence, she finally found the perfect words to say; "thank you."_

 _After that, the girls and one dog spent the day opening up presents, listening to music and talking about the good times, and some of the adventures they've had over the previous year. Sunset had enjoyed herself greatly, and felt very lucky to have such wonderful friends._

"After that, I took care of some other things, said good bye to my friends and promised to be back for new years, then I went through the portal and here I am now," Sunset concluded.

Sunrise smiled, "you're right, you do have such wonderful friends."

"So you're not going to be here for new years?" Sunny Rays asked sadly.

"Sorry no. But hey I'm here for the holidays, and that's the important thing right?"

"Right," Sunny Rays nodded as her smile returned to her face.

Before heading upstairs, Sunset lifted some presents out of her saddlebags with her magic and placed them underneath the tree. There was one for the other three ponies, including a big box for Sunny Rays. After that, she followed her father up the stairwell to her bedroom, where once again, they found her door closed.

"Darn it, I forgot not to close it last time we cleaned up in there," groaned Moon Crest.

Like the last time Sunset arrived, Moon Crest had to bang on the door a few times with his shoulder, until at last the door opened. He groaned at the slight pain, "we really need to replace that door," he muttered.

Sunset smiled as she looked around. The room looked just the same as it did the day she went back to the human world.

"Your mother and I just dusted everything off in here, nothing drastic or anything like that."

"Thanks Dad." As she looked back to her father though, she showed a slight look of worry.

Her father knew why. The last time Sunset had arrived in Canterlot, he kicked her out of the family for an accident that occured years before. He did welcome her back in after learning it truely was an accident, but still, he knew Sunset would be worried that it could happen again. He walked up to his oldest daughter and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm not going to kick you out of the family just because of what happened years before. Believe me, I've learned my lesson."

Sunset looked up to her father's eyes, and could see that he was serious. This brought about a sigh of relief to Sunset, "thanks Dad, I'm glad to hear it." After a few more seconds of hugging, the duo let go and Sunset began to unpack everything.

"So besides just seeing us, is there anypony you're going to see?"

"Well I'm hoping to run into my old friends again," Sunset answered. "I'm not sure if Octivia is in town, but hopefully the others will be." The smile faded when she said, "and I hope to meet up with Grandma and Grandpa again."

Moon Crest froze when he heard that. Ever since welcoming Sunset back into the family, his mother had been showing nothing but angry looks towards him and the rest of his family. She was a pony that firmly believed in the thought that there is only one side of the story, and had a feeling his mother's meeting with Sunset Shimmer might not go so well.

"Maybe save that one for a time when we can all go together," Moon Crest suggested.

"Yeah good idea Dad," Sunset nodded.

Moon Crest nodded back and went off to drink more of his cocoa, since he was still feeling a little cold from all the shovelling. Sunset sighed as she looked around the room, and a big smile came to her face, "it's good to be back again." She pulled a photo out of her saddlebag and placed it on her dresser. It showed herself and all her friends in front of Canterlot High, just after the Friendship Games, "thanks again guys, I owe you big time for this."


	2. Dad's Side of the Family

_**Chapter 2: Dad's Side of the Family**_

It was still dark out by the time Sunset Shimmer woke up the next morning. She let out a big yawn as she climbed out of bed and looked out her window to the beautiful scenery of Canterlot. For some reason, the town just looked better in the winter time, maybe it was the shine of Luna's moon on the snow that made everything shine.

"If only the girls could see this," Sunset thought to herself. Then she rememebred, "oh that's right, they can see this."

She went over to her saddlebag and pulled out a digital camera. Before leaving, she had promised her friends that she would take photographs of Equestria, just to show them everything and some of the ponies she knew. She opened the window a little bit, and took a quick picture, which turned out very well.

"One down, and many more to go."

But that would be for later, right now she wanted to be with her family. So she put the camera back into the saddlebag and went downstairs to see if anypony was up. She paused though on the stairs as she looked to the Hearth's Warming Tree. After she had finished telling her story, and putting her things away, she had helped Sunny Rays to decorate the tree, and even though it wasn't lit up, it still looked wonderful.

"Is that you Sunset?"

She looked to the kitchen and saw a pony in there. Sunset walked down the stairs and found her mother working away on breakfast.

"Yeah Mom, it's me. Hope you don't mind, I just wanted to come down and spend time with you guys."

Sunrise smiled just hearing that, "that's sweet of you to say Sunset, but your sister is still asleep and so is your father. I swear, when it's winter time, I can never seem to get those two up. Except on Hearth's Warming Day, then they get me up."

Sunset giggled, "kind of like when I was little."

"Oh yes, just like when you were little. Why I seem to recall that one time you got us up at three A.M., and wouldn't go back to sleep, so we had to have an early start to Hearth's Warming."

"Yeah my bad." Sunset blushed with embarrassment. "But I was only just a filly then."

"I know you were," giggled Sunrise. "You just did what any young filly or colt would do on Hearth's Warming. Now enough chit-chat, and help me with this breakfast."

"Okay Mom, I'll give you a hand...er, hoof. Ugh! There I go again. One day I'm going to master the two lingos."

Despite the lingo confusion, Sunset did help her mother with making breakfast.

After breakfast, Sunset and Sunny Rays went outside to play in the snow. Sunset was making a snow angel when suddenly, she got hit in the face with a snowball.

"Who threw that?" she asked in surprise.

The snowball as it turned out came from Sunny Rays, who had a sly grin on her face.

"Sneaky little sister, you're starting to act like me." Using her magic, Sunset piled some snow together to create a snowball of her own, "but there can only be _one_ me, so head's up!" And she threw it.

Sunny Rays tried to dodge it, but it hit her on the side of her head.

"Oh it's on," she giggled.

Shocking Sunset, she managed to create at least fifteen snowballs all at once. She would've admitted that she was becoming a very powerful unicorn, but for now, she had to duck for cover as Sunny Rays' snowballs were flying her way.

"Hey no fair, you got fifteen, and I can only make one at a time!" she cried out.

After the fifteenth snowball was thrown, Sunset lifted her head up to look in Sunny Ray's direction, but ended up with a snowball to the face.

"Better make that sixteen," she giggled.

Using her magic once more, Sunset packed some snow together and threw her snowball. Sunny Rays ducked for cover, and it flew over her, and right into the face of Moon Crest, who was heading to the workshop.

"Who threw that?" he asked firmly.

Sunset gulped as she lifted her head up from a snowbank. "Sorry Dad, that was meant for Sunny Rays, hope you're not..." but she was cut off as another snowball hit her, once again being thrown by Sunny Rays.

Moon Crest chuckled, "you got to watch yourself, Sunny Rays is a snowball throwing champion, and so am I." He picked up some snow with his magic and threw even more snowballs at Sunset.

"Hey that's not fair, it's two aganist one!" she cried.

The two ponies just laughed and continued throwing their snowballs. That was until there came a whistle from behind them, then both got hit in the head with snowballs. It was clear who was coming to Sunset's rescue, it was Sunrise. She ran past the two ponies and ducked behind the snowbank with her oldest daughter.

"Need a hoof?" she asked.

"Yes please."

"Very well then. Pack as much snow as you can, then we'll toss on my mark."

They worked as quickly as they could, and before long, they had enough snowballs. Moon Crest and Sunny Rays had also packed as much snow as they could, and waited for the other two ponies to strike.

"Let them make the first move," Sunrise whispered to Sunset. "I know their style of snowball fights, and they can't wait too long to hit their targets, so they'll waste their snowballs."

Sunrise was correct. Tired of waiting, they threw all their snowballs right at the mother and daughter. It lasted for almost a minute, and stopped once they were out.

"Uh oh," groaned Moon Crest.

"Alright Sunset, fire at will!" cried Sunrise.

Sunset nodded, and using their magic, both mother and daughter threw a ton of snowballs at Moon Crest and Sunny Rays. Now _they_ had to run for cover, but they were getting hit. They ducked behind the workshop, but no sooner had they gone behind the shop, then the snowballs stopped.

"Uh oh, they're going to come round. Get ready Sunny Rays."

Sunny Rays nodded and packed as much snow as she could into making more snowballs. They waited, keeping an eye in both directions, but neither Sunset nor Sunrise appeared.

"Huh? Where are they? I thought for sure they would've snuck around."

"Uh Daddy, I think they're coming in from above."

They were indeed. Using their magic, the two ponies had lifted all their snowballs over the rooftop and over top of them. There was a cry of 'Bombs away!' and all the snowballs fell. A few got Sunny Rays, but the rest got Moon Crest, and it didn't stop until he was up to his neck in snow.

"Got you!" called Sunset.

Moon Crest looked down to his youngest daughter and winked. She winked back, and with her snowballs, floated into the air. They never saw her coming until it was too late. Both Sunrise and Sunset got hit by dozens of snowballs until they cried "we Surrender!"

At last, the snowball war ended and three of the Shimmer family members went back inside to drink some hot cocoa, while Moon Crest went to his workshop to begin work.

"Don't you want some hot cocoa Dad?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Maybe later, my work is going to keep me warm during this time, so I'll be fine," he answered.

As she walked back into the house, Sunrise explained to Sunset that at this time of year, Moon Crest gets alot of requests from ponies all over Equestria, and sometimes beyond the country itself, so most of the time he's out in the workshop. Sunset was very impressed.

Later that afternoon, Sunset was helping her mother bring up some Hearth's Warming decorations from the basement. There was quite a lot of decorations, and sadly many of them were in boxes surronded by all sorts of other things.

"Yeah your father and I haven't really had the time to clean out the basement."

"It's alright Mom, it's at least better than what my apartment used to look like."

"Used to?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow. Sunset then explained that the last time she came to Equestria, her friends went into her apartment, cleaned it up and decorated it to make it a wonderful place to live. Sunrise smiled, "well now, that was a nice surprise from..." she was suddenly cut off as both ponies heard knocks from the front door.

"Must be carolers," said Sunset.

"Could be. You better go get your father, he loves it when ponies came by to sing Carols."

Sunset nodded and ran up the stairwell, past the Hearth's Warming tree and out to the backyard. Sunrise walked up the stairs and towards the door. Sunny Rays was hiding in the kitchen, because she had seen the ponies coming and not knowing who they were, she was scared to meet them. Sunrise opened the door and saw two adult ponies and two little ones, one boy and the other was a girl.

"Hello there, just give us a minute and my husband will be here soon," said Sunrise. "He loves Carols."

"Oh we're not here to sing Carols," said the female adult pony. "I'm actually looking for a pony named Moon Crest Shimmer, is this his home?"

"Yes it is, but how do you know Moon Crest?"

Before the pony could answer, Sunset walked back into the house with her father right behind her. With one look to the female pony, his jaw dropped open.

"It can't be...Sunflower?" he gasped.

The pony, known as Sunflower, nodded and smiled, "hello brother, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Brother? You're _the_ actual Sunflower, the only sister of my husband?" Sunrise asked in surprise.

"That would be me, and one of the many Shimmer family members kicked out of the family for many moons."

Sunset shook her head, "shouldn't have happened." From her previous visit, she knew about the accident involving her grandmare's favourite statue being broken, the years of ignoring Sunflower, and then being kicked out. It was something Sunset never liked, and if she had time during her previous visit, she would've spoken with her grandmother about this. "Maybe this time I'll have a little chat with her," she thought to herself.

"You guys must be cold out there, come on in," Moon Crest offered kindly.

The four ponies walked into the house, where they sighed over the warmth of the house. Sunny Rays stepped out of the kitchen to see these ponies, but ducked behind Sunset when the young colt stared angerily at her.

"Sorry about him," Sunflower said kindly, "he often gives that look when he doesn't get what he wants."

"It's perfectly understandable Sis," Moon Crest said kindly. "So uh, what brings you and your family here? I haven't seen you walk the streets of Canterlot in ages."

"Well normally we don't walk around Canterlot, mostly due to the fear of running into my mother. But this year, Concrete Slab and I agreed that perhaps this could be a chance to start patching things up with her, so we agreed to come here. Plus there's the Hearth's Warming play we've been wanting to see for a long time."

"Ah I see, well it is a good one." Moon Crest's expression changed, "though I don't know if you'll get anywhere with Mom."

"Well we'll see." She then introduced her family, "I've been with Concrete Slab for the last fifteen years, and we live in the downtown section of Manehatten." Concrete tipped the hat he had on top of his head. He was a big stallion with a grey coat and solid black colored mane. "And these are our little ones; Sun Drops and the gruff looking one is Granite Slab."

"Hi," Sun Drops called cheerfully. Her brother just huffed.

"Come on Son, say hello to them," his father said firmly.

"Fine!" he groaned, although he didn't sound like he was happy. "Hello. There I said it, can we go now?"

"Watch your tounge boy."

Sunny Rays cowarded behind Sunset. To her, Concrete Slap looked gruff and mean. Sunset turned and spoke calmly to her sister, "it's okay, I'm sure he's not really mean. Firm maybe, but not mean once you get to know him."

"Well they are lovely children," smiled Sunrise. "I'm Sunrise Shimmer, and these are our daughters. Our youngest, who is hiding for now, is Sunny Rays. She's only three years old and has her own cutie mark. Oh and don't worry about her hiding, that won't last after an hour and a half."

"Hour and a half? Wow, that's an improvement from the last time I was here," Sunset thought to herself.

"And this is our oldest daughter; Sunset Shimmer. She's actually come home to spend the holidays with us."

"Come home for the holidays? You mean you don't live here?"

"Not really no," Sunset answered with a shake of her head. "I live far off from Canterlot, and I don't really get too many chances to come here to see my family, with the exception of now."

"I see."

Concrete Slab looked out the window and groaned, "we better get going honey. Cloudsdale is about to drop a ton more snow all over the place, and if we don't find a hotel soon, we'll be left out in the cold."

"I'd rather be in Appleloosa," grumbled Granite Slab.

"That's enough Son!" his father said firmly.

Sunflower sighed, "you're right Concrete. I guess we better go, maybe we'll run into each other again soon Moon."

The family was just about to walk out when Moon Crest piped up, "uh finding hotels around here at this time of year isn't easy. There are so many ponies visiting from all over Equestria and beyond that they are usually all filled up. I think it would be better if you just stay here with us for Hearth's Warming."

"You...you really want us to join you and your family?" Sunflower was surprised to hear her brother say that.

"But of course. Family is family, and around here, family is always welcome, ain't that right Sunrise?"

Sunrise nodded. He didn't even need to ask her, she would've said yes to the idea of them staying. "We can give up our room for you two," she said, pointing a hoof to Sunflower and Concrete, "and as for your kids..."

"I rather sleep in the snow," grumbled Granite.

"Watch your tounge!" snapped his father.

Sunrise thought about where the kids could go, then after a thought came into her head, she looked back to Sunny Rays, "you wouldn't mind giving up your room for them would you?"

"But where will I sleep?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"No problem," said Sunset. "You can join me in my room. Remember I do have a big bed up there, so there's plenty of room for two or more ponies."

"I don't want to sleep in a little girl's room," snorted Granite.

"Fine, then you can sleep outside the room," Concrete said firmly. "What about you Sun Drops? Do you want little Sunny Rays' room?"

The little pony nodded her head. Sunflower smiled at the scene, "very well then Moon Crest, we accept your family's invitation to stay here."

Moon Crest smiled at this response.

That evening, Sunny Rays was getting the last of her favourite stuffed toys and a blanket from her room. She couldn't sleep without these. As she walked out of the room, she bumped into Granite Slab.

"Opps sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Just stay out of my way, and you won't get hurt!" he snarled angerily.

The little light grey unicorn stormed off with a sleeping bag on his back. Moments later, Sunny Rays heard; "yuck, this is way too girly for my tastes, it's going to hurt my eyes for days!"

Sunny Rays felt hurt. She was very proud of her bedroom, and didn't like hearing somepony say rude things about it.

She walked over to Sunset's room where she found her sister writing into a book. It was the journal Twilight and Spike often put on the portal stand to allow them to go through the portal. However, when Sunset's in Equestria, she borrows the book so she can talk with her friends back home.

"That Granite Slab is a rude pony."

"Yeah I know I heard him." Sunset sighed and looked up to her little sister, "reminds me of what I used to be like, and with time, that attitude will land him in trouble."

"You mean him 'turning into a demon and being defeated by a princess and her friends' kind of trouble?"

"Doubt it. Not every pony with attitudes like that will get their flanks kicked by the Princess of Friendship. No, it'll probably be something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know Sunny Rays, I really don't know."

While Sunset continued to write to her friends, Sunny Rays set up her stuffed toys and blanket on the bed. Despite being a three year old, she was good at organizing things into a proper order.

"Besides, I wouldn't worry too much about your cousin," Sunset continued, "if he causes trouble, then his parents will deal with him. Plus, he'll have to go through me to get to you."

She suddenly felt Sunny Rays give her a big hug.

"Thank you Sis."

"You're welcome Sis," smiled Sunset.

At that moment, Sunflower walked into the room, "I just had a rather interesting conversation with your father, and he told me that he kicked you out of the family a few moons back. Yet here you are, how did that happen?"

"What? Didn't Dad tell you?"

"Not really no. He said that I should talk to you, and hear your side of the story."

"Very well, I'll tell you." Sunset put down her pen, sat upright and began. "Well you see, after being kicked out of the house by my dad, I went to Princess Twilight's parent's house where they took me in for a while, and then..."


	3. Storytime with Dad

_**Chapter 3: Storytime with Dad**_

The following next morning, Sunset got up bright and early, and after whispering to Sunny Rays that she was going downstairs, she went down to see if her parents were up. As she got halfway down the stairs, she could hear two female voices talking in the kitchen, one was her mother's voice, and the other was of her Aunt; Sunflower.

"...so there I was, stuck in the concrete and it was starting to harden over. I was scared I can tell you that much," groaned Sunflower. "Then Concrete appeared with a jackhammer. He told me not to move, so I didn't and he jackhammered me out of the mess I was in."

Sunrise giggled, "I bet after that, you learned to watch where you were going right?"

"Indeed, and it's what brought Concrete and I together."

The two ponies stopped talking as Sunset entered the room, "sorry, didn't mean to interupte you," she said. "I was just checking to see if any ponies were up yet."

"No Sunset I'm not up, I'm sleep walking," giggled Sunrise.

Sunset shook her head while laughing. She always did like that sense of humor from her mother.

"Your Aunt Sunflower was just telling me about how she and Concrete met back in Manehatten, it's quite the interesting story to be honest."

"It is indeed," nodded Sunflower, "and you know what, while I'll admit that I wasn't fond of getting stuck in the concrete, I was glad to have met him. We live happy lives back in Manehatten, though little Granite's got to learn to be nice."

"Oh I'm sure he'll learn in due time," said Sunset. "Assuming he doesn't go down the path I went down once." Sunflower looked confused by that remark. "I'll explain that later. Uh Mom, is Dad up at this time?"

"Yeah he is. He has a big order to fill in, so he's got to work extra hard to make sure he doesn't fall behind. You can see him if you want, but remember..."

"I know, I know, knock before I go in."

Sunset grabbed her winter gear and went out to her father's workshop. She stopped before the doorway, remembering the accident from years ago, and the moment that almost caused an eternal rift between herself and her family. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called the voice of Moon Crest.

Using her magic, Sunset opened the door and walked into the workshop. Inside was a large collection of tools, wood and even a few statues. There was one spot though Sunset wished she couldn't see. On the floor was a dark batch, it was the very spot Moon Crest landed on after he accidently tripped over Sunset's back hoof.

"Don't worry about that spot." Sunset looked up and saw her father looking at her with a kind smile, "my workshop is due for a repaint any day now, so I'll paint over that and it'll look like nothing happened."

"Well it did, as proven with your scar Dad."

"It's water under the bridge now. I rather focus on the here and now with my family. My _entire_ family."

Sunset smiled just hearing that.

"So, what brings you out here kiddo?"

"Oh I just checking to see what you're doing. Looks like you've quite a few orders here."

Moon Crest looked to a pile of papers and the few wooden statues on a nearby desk, "oh those are just the calm before the storm. Trust me, after a couple of days, I'll really be working my hooves off."

"Really?"

"Really, and I think probably next year I'll have to get an assistant to help me out." He paused and straightened out his back, "your dear old Dad can handle the work, but I am getting older and I can't handle everything alone. It's too bad you're not living here Sunset, otherwise you could help. After all, when you were around Sunny Rays' age, you loved working with me."

"That I did, but alas I live in the other world. But who knows, maybe you'll get an assistant like myself or even Starlight Glimmer."

"Who? Oh you mean the Princess of Friendship's new pupil?"

"That's the one. I've never met the pony myself. In fact I didn't see her at Twilight's castle, but from what Twilight has told me, she's got magic that rivals her and she's very smart."

"Impressive, but we'll see when the new year comes around."

Moon Crest took a sip of water, then went back to work on his latest carving. Sunset looked around the workshop some more. She was impressed with the craftsmanship in there. Then she noticed a couple of pictures of what she believed was her father, back when he was around her age or younger than she is now. Some photos made her giggle as her mother had crazy pom-poms in her hair. One photo though caught her attention.

"Hey Dad, who's this pegasus in the photo with you?"

Moon Crest put down his tools and went over to see the photo Sunset was talking about. He smiled when he saw it, "that would be of my old friend; Skywriter. He was a daring bold pegasus who could pull off stunts better than any pony I know of, but he was always willing to help a friend when they were in trouble. That photograph there was taken on the first day of camp in Baltimare." He sighed as he thought back, "oh yes it was great fun, we'd play games, went on hiking trails, sat around campfires and even told Ghost stories from time to time. Some though were about Nightmare Moon, and others were about the creatures in the woods. Truth be told, that's where I met your mother for the first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah and it's thanks to Skywriter." He looked to the clock, then back to Sunset, "I think I got some time to tell you everything."

Sunset sat down on a nearby chair, and her father began.

 _It was the first day of Camp, and the first two ponies to arrive were young Moon Crest Shimmer and Skywriter Limits. Both had been good friends ever since the age of four, and always hung out like brothers. Both ponies were excited, "two whole weeks of hiking, games and other cool activities, I can't wait!" cheered Moon Crest._

 _"I personally can't wait to show off my flying skills," boasted Skywriter. "I bet I can impress the girls with these moves."_

 _"Says you. All you'll do is crash into the trees and break the bones in your wings again, like you always do."_

 _"Hey, I don't always break my bones, and you know it full well Moon Crest."_

 _Both ponies chuckled, it was a common joke that while Skywriter was a great flyer, he had a tendacy to get hurt while pulling off stunts and more than once, broke his bones in the process._

 _"What about you Moon, you hoping to meet a girl while we're here?"_

 _"Perhaps, but we both know they'd never go for me. I mean, can you imagine hanging out with me and then meeting my mother? One wrong look and she'll hate them."_

 _"Like your sister?"_

 _"There's nothing wrong with my mother and sister, you know most kids don't get along that well with their parents." Of course at the time, he had no idea of the true nature of the situation._

 _A short while later, other ponies started to arrive. One of those ponies caught Moon Crest's eyes right away. It was an orange pony with red and yellow mane, and a yellow sun for a cuite mark. Seeing her made Moon Crest blush. Skywriter had noticed this, and knew too well that Moon Crest wouldn't say anything. It had nothing to do with his parents, it was the fact he was shy._

 _"Alright, if he doesn't at least get to know the girl over the next two days, I'll give him a push in the right direction," he thought to himself._

 _Two days went by, and then the third, but Moon Crest's shy behaviour kept him from meeting the beautiful pony. Skywriter noticed this, and wasn't too happy._

 _"Do I have to do everything myself?"_

 _He did. He wrote two notes, one for Moon Crest and the other for the female pony. He left the notes by their tents saying to come to the dock near the river. He then flew over towards the dock and hid in the trees. He waited for three minutes, then saw the female unicorn pony arrive._

 _"Okay that's one, now where's Moon?"_

 _Moon Crest was just arriving, but stopped when he saw the unicorn at the dock. He was too nervous and started to turn away._

 _Skywriter smacked his forehead. He took to the sky, hit a cloud and using his hoof, wrote a message to the unicorn pony. It read 'Look Behind You'._

 _She turned around and saw Moon Crest._

 _"Hey there!" she called._

 _Moon Crest froze when he heard that voice. But it wasn't fear that stopped him, it was because the voice was so beautiful, he couldn't just walk away from her. He turned around and walked over towards her._

 _"Uh, hi there. I didn't mean to distrub you, I was just given a note to come here."_

 _"Funny, I got a note too."_

 _When he looked up and saw the message in the sky, Moon Crest put two and two together, and came up with what was going on._

 _"Sneaky," he thought to himself. He looked back to the female pony, and although nervous, he introduced himself to her; "I'm Moon Crest Shimmer."_

 _"Well it's nice to meet you Moon Crest, my name is Sunrise Shines."_

 _After that, the two got into talking and before long, became very good friends._

"So that's how you and Mom met, I had always wanted to know that story," smiled Sunset.

Moon Crest just smiled as he looked back to that photo, "yeah that's how we met, and it was because of Skywriter that I went from being a shy pony to who I am today. For you see, after meeting your mother, my confidence grew and I made lots of friends." He paused and chuckled, "I even returned the favour and got Skywriter to meet a girl too."

"Sort of a thank you for what he did?"

"Yep, that's it excatly."

"That's good. So, do you two still talk on a regular basis?"

Moon Crest's smile faded as he looked back to the photo once more, "I haven't really spoken to him in years, nor do I know if he's married or not." He sighed unhappily, "he moved away to the far ends of Equestria, last I heard."

"How come?"

"I don't know, maybe both he and his wife wanted to go out there. All I know is, the accident changed his attitude and life forever."

"What accident?"

Moon Crest was silent for a minute, then he broke the silence and told Sunset everything.

 _It was the last day of camp. Everypony there had finished their last hike in the woods and were now enjoying a swim in the water. Moon Crest and Skywriter were on the docks looking down at them all._

 _"You and Sunrise sure are getting along nicely," Skywriter said to Moon Crest. "Maybe she'll become your wife one day."_

 _"That is if I don't blow it."_

 _"Hey, don't jinx yourself Moon. After all, that's my job remember?" he chuckled._

 _Moon Crest laughed, but then suddenly shivered. A strong gust of wind was blowing in, which caught everypony's attention, "I thought the weather pegasi weren't suppose to bring in rain clouds till after we had gone."_

 _"Must've gotten their timing wrong. I'll go up and see what's going on."_

 _And Skywriter took off in an instant. He soon returned with bad news, "those clouds are not being controlled by the pegasi, they're out of control storm clouds."_

 _"What do you mean they're out of control?"_

 _"Excatly that, they're out of control. Some pegasi decided to take those clouds as a joke and rain on a picnic, but those clouds got away from them and now they're heading this way."_

 _"Oh no, we better get everypony out of the water before then."_

 _"Let's do this Moon."_

 _They shouted out to the other ponies to get out of the water. At first, they didn't believe the two stallions and stayed in the water, but once the clouds rolled in and the winds picked up, they decided to get out of the water._

 _"Why ingore good warnings to begin with?" groaned Moon Crest._

 _Skywriter counted everypony that came ashore, but soon discovered two were missing. He quickly figured who they were, "Moon Crest! Our girlfriends are missing!"_

 _"What?! Well then, they must be at camp."_

 _"No, they were in the water with us," said another pony. "They decided to go for a swim down the river."_

 _Skywriter smacked his forehead, "for crying out loud, my girlfriend must've challenged yours to a race. Come on Moon, we better go after them."_

 _They ran along the pathway of the river until at last, they could see the ponies. They were unaware of the storm clouds._

 _"Sunrise! Berry Flight! You got to get out of the water!" Moon Crest cried._

 _"Why Moon? We're just having a little race, there's no harm in that!" cried Sunrise._

 _"There are out of control storm clouds right behind you!"_

 _Both girls looked and gasped to see the clouds. Then they saw something worse, waves in the river. They tried to swim back to shore, but the waves caught them and pushed them down the river._

 _"Moon Crest! Help!" cried Sunrise._

 _Without thinking, Moon Crest jumped into the water and swam towards his girlfriend. He got to her and she got onto his back, "I got you, don't worry."_

 _Berry Flight swam close to them and they tried to get back to dry land, but the waves were pushing them further away from shore. Worst still, there was a waterfall just up ahead. Any moment, they would fall to their doom._

 _Skywriter didn't even think things through, he charged in and grabbed hold of Berry Flight. He lifted her to shore, then he went back for Moon Crest and Sunrise. By now though, they were getting too close to the falls. One or both would go over. Skywriter couldn't let that happen, so he dived into the water._

 _"Skywriter, what are you doing?" Moon Crest asked._

 _"Saving your flanks of course, now go!" He extended his wings and using all the strength he had, bucked both ponies towards the shore. Berry Flight caught them in an instant and helped them to shore._

 _"Skywriter, get out of the water!" cried Moon Crest._

 _Skywriter took flight and was out of the water for a second, before he got a cramp. Within seconds, he fell into the water and disappeared down the waterfall._

 _"SKYWRITER!"_

Sunset was horrified by this part of the story. Moon Crest sighed once more and continued, "turned out his many earlier injuries had taken their toll on his wings and that's why he got a cramp. He was found at the bottom of the waterfall later that night and taken to the hospital. He was out cold, his wings were in terrible shape and he had dozens of bruises all over him. The three of us waited for days for him to wake up, and one week after the accident, he did wake up."

Sunset sighed with relief, "so he was okay."

"To an extent, yes he was and glad to be alive, but he wasn't the same as he was before. You see Sunset, during the fall, his wings hit the rocks hard and damaged beyond believe. The doctors had to remove his wings, and they said he could never fly again. As if that wasn't enough, he had suffered brain damage too as was proven when his grades started slipping. He got held back for two years before he finally walked out on the school, and much later, he was starting to forget things. But the one thing he lost during the fall was his awesome attitude." Moon Crest lifted a hoof and placed it right beside the photograph, "it was like my best friend was lost in that waterfall, and in his place, was a pony I haven't seen or heard from in moons."

"That's terrible."

"It is, but I'm sure one day our paths will cross again, I just hope he'll remember who I am."

"You never know Dad, he just might. After all, friendships are eternal and once you have friendships, you will never lose them."

Moon Crest smiled and placed a hoof on his daughter's shoulder, "wise words Sunset, maybe you could teach the Princess of Friendship a thing or two."

Sunset chuckled, "yeah right, she knows way more about friendships than I do. If anything, I'm still learning from her."

Her father just laughed, then looked back to the clock. "Well anyway, storytime is over, I need to get back to work." Using his magic, he lifted up his tools and was just about to get back to work, when a thought came to him, "would you like to help me with some of these carvings?"

"I don't know Dad, I don't want to mess up and get you in trouble."

"You'll be fine, with a few tips from me. What do you say?"

He lifted one of his carving tools over to Sunset, who nodded and excepted with her magic. Then they began to work on the carving, which was to be of the Friendship Express locomotive. As they worked, Moon Crest looked back to the photo and smiled, "we will meet again my friend, we will meet again."

A little later, the two ponies came back into the house and found the other ponies all talking to each other, smiling the entire time. Even Sunny Rays was talking to Sunflower's side of the family. Only Granite Slab wasn't talking, he was just sulking.

"Boy is he ever a ray of sunshine," Moon Crest muttered to Sunset.

"I was thinking the same thing Dad," Sunset whispered back.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Sunrise went to answer it, and gasped, "oh uh Sunbeam Shimmer, Night Glide, what a surprise to see you."

"Uh oh, I sense trouble," Sunset thought to herself.

In walked two elder ponies. The first being Night Glide, who was Moon Crest and Sunflower's father. The second was a grumpy looking mare named Sunbeam Shimmer, and she was the mother of the two ponies. She looked around, and her head shook.

"This must be a joke right? Why are the traitors in this house?"


	4. Sunbeam and Sunflower

_**Chapter 4: Sunbeam and Sunflower**_

Not a single word came from anypony's mouth, which made Sunbeam Shimmer very angry, "one of you speak up! I want answers for crying out loud, and staying quiet is not giving me answers!"

"Now honey calm down," said Night Glide, her husband. "I'm sure one of them will..."

"Did I ask for you to speak? No I did not, now shut up!"

Sunset groaned and rolled her eyes, this was excatly how she remembered her grandmare from her younger days. Only she remembered arguing back with her quite a few times, which was something she didn't intend on doing now.

Finally Moon Crest stepped forward to speak, "Well mother, we have guests for the holidays. Sunflower and her family have come all the way from Manehatten to spend Hearth's Warming with us..."

"I wanted to be in Appleloosa," grumbled Granite.

"Hush Son," whispered Concrete Slab.

"And Sunset's come home for the holidays too," continued Moon Crest. "She came back cause she wanted to be here with us."

Sunbeam shook her head, "this is not allowed. Banished members are never welcome to any of the Shimmer family houses or workplaces, and you know that. Now get rid of them!" she shouted loudly.

"Fine with me, we're going!" smirked Granite Slab.

Sunflower sighed, "I don't want you guys getting in trouble with Mo...uh Sunbeam and Night Glide. We'll just go."

Moon Crest stuck out his hoof and shook his head, "you're not leaving Sis, and neither is Sunset."

"I beg your pardon?" Sunbeam raised an eyebrow at those words. "Did Sunset bash you over the head? Cause you're just talking stupid. They have been banished, and once banished, you can never come back."

Sunrise whispered to Sunset and Sunny Rays, "now you see where your father got his original attitude from."

"Yes indeed," nodded Sunset. "But I like him as he is now."

"Sunset may have tripped me moons ago, but it was an accident," said Moon Crest firmly. "She's changed from the little...uh, little...how should I put this?"

"You can say raging she-demon," said Sunset. "Believe me, it's better than anything else, and isn't offensive to Sunny Rays, Sun Drops or Granite Slab."

Sunbeam stared at Sunset, "how dare you speak in my pressence! You have no right!"

"She can say whatever she wants," Moon Crest snapped. This caused his mother to look back to him, "as for Sunflower, it's been too long since I last saw her, and I think now's as good as ever to catch up and spend the holidays together. After all, Hearth's Warming is a time of year to spend time with family and friends."

"But not traitors like those idiots, now get rid of them!"

Night Glide stepped forward, "that's enough honey. Look, I know that's the way you were raised, but surely now's a time to let go of the family ways and maybe try to patch things up. Our daughter and grand-daughter are here now, so why not give them a chance?"

"Shut up Glide, I will never do that! Now Moon Crest, kick them out!"

Sunflower whispered to Moon Crest, "are you sure you don't want us to leave? Cause we can be gone in a few minutes."

Moon Crest whispered an answer back, "you don't have to leave. You, your family and Sunset are staying here for the holidays." He then walked up towards his mother with a firm look on his face, "as for you mother, this isn't your house, this is my home and you can't push others around. If you can't be nice, then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you both to leave. Sorry Dad."

"It's alright Son," sighed Night Glide, and he turned to the door. After many years of marriage, he knew his wife quite well to know what was coming next.

"You will kick them out before Hearth's Warming." She turned and walked angerily out of the house. Night Glide sighed and followed his wife.

"Not cool," muttered Sunset.

Sunflower was stunned, "I can't believe you spoke firmly to Mother like that, and you did it for us."

Moon Crest turned back to his sister with a smile on his face, "of course I'd stand up for you. It's what a brother, or father does."

Concrete Slab nodded in agreement to that. Granite Slab wasn't happy and stormed out of the living room and up the stairs. This was later followed by a loud slam of the door.

"Wow, that kid really wants to go to Appleloosa," Sunset said out loud.

Concrete sighed, "leave him to have his temper tanturm. Once he calms down, he'll be fine."

"I hope so," gulped Sunny Rays.

A little later, Sunset and Sunny Rays were walking through the streets of Canterlot with their Aunt Sunflower and Cousin Sun Drops walking beside them. The ponies of Canterlot smiled as they walked past and even said 'Happy Hearth's Warming' to the four of them. Sunset smiled, it sure was different compared to the day Pen Pal's column was printed in the newspaper.

"I wonder if I'll see any of my friends today," she thought to herself.

Sure enough, as they got close to a stand, they found one of Sunset's friends hard at work. The pony was Honey Tree, and seen working in the back was Cheery Tree.

"Hey Honey Tree!" Sunset called.

Honey Tree turned to look to the front of the stall and gasped, "Sunset? Are you really there, or am I just dreaming again?"

Sunset chuckled, "you're not dreaming, I'm actually here," she answered. "Been busy lately?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I tell you, every year it's just one pony after another, and the closer it gets to Hearth's Warming, the busier a pony gets. It's gotten so busy that my little sister's had to come and help." Then Honey Tree noticed the other two ponies, "is that your grandmare?"

"Nope, that's my Aunt Sunflower and cousin Sun Drops. They're joining Dad and my family for Hearth's Warming, and so am I."

"Ahh, I was wondering why you were here. I thought you had come back to make amends with more ponies."

"Well I can do that too, but I'm here mostly for the holidays, and to be with my family." She raised a hoof and rubbed the top of Sunny Rays' head. It messed up her mane a bit, but she didn't care, she just smiled and even giggled.

"You're lucky, Cheery and I are only going to be spending the holidays with Dad this year."

"Oh? How come?"

"My parents got divorced a few moons back, and ever since, Cheery and I have to spend one week with one of them, then the next week with the other. Added with business, and it really tires a pony out."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah it's okay. I got the support of friends, and my little sister to get through those days."

"That's good to know. Speaking of friends, are they in Canterlot at this time?"

Honey Tree shook her head, "afraid not. Octivia was here three days ago as part of her Equestrian tour, so you just missed her." Sunset kicked the ground unhappily. "Music Note's visiting family in Vanhoover, and Silver Swirls has gone out to Baltimare for the holidays."

"Darn, and I was really hoping to see them this time."

"Well maybe you will, how long are you staying?"

"Till the day after Hearth's Warming."

"Oh, well they won't be back till after New Years. Tell you what," she said, trying to ligthen the mood, "how about when they get back, I'll tell them you said hello?"

"Well I guess that'll have to do. Thanks Honey Tree."

Before leaving, the Shimmer and Slab families got some treats from Honey Tree's stall, and left to continue their walk around Canterlot.

After an hour, the families were ready to head back to the Shimmer family house. During the outing, Sunset had helped Sunny Rays to get presents for her parents, while Sunflower got some presents for her family. Both ponies had the presents sitting on their backs while the little ones walked beside them.

"I hope Mommy and Daddy will like their presents," Sunny Rays said to Sunset.

"Hey, it's coming from you, so I'm sure they will love the presents. Though," she paused and a sly grin came to her face, "I think you're going to be the most excited when you see what I got you."

"Oh, what did you get me? What did you get me?"

"Sorry Sis, but that will have to wait for Hearth's Warming Day. This mare is not saying what you're getting."

"Ohh," groaned Sunny Rays.

"Hey come on, Hearth's Warming is just seven days away, so you'll see what it is then."

"Okay," she said and started beaming.

Sun Drops was not beaming, she was looking at one of the gift wrapped presents on her mother's back, "I hope Granite doesn't throw his present out again. You know what he's like on Hearth's Warming."

"Shh," whispered her mother.

Sunset and Sunny Rays had heard that remark, "your son throws out Hearth's Warming Presents?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sunflower gave a groaning sigh, "I was hoping to keep that one a secret, but yes he does throw out gifts, but only the ones he doesn't want."

"Which is all but two or three of them," commented Sun Drops.

"Sun Drops!"

"Sorry Mommy."

Sunflower turned her attention back to the Shimmer sisters, "I don't know why he acts that way, but I swear he's just like his Grandmare." She shuddered at that moment, "just saying that makes my mane stand up on all ends. For his sake, and for the sake of his own family in the future, he better not throw any ponies out."

"Well you won't know for sure until that time comes."

As they walked along, they passed a small house which looked familar to three out of the four ponies. Sunflower gulped, for she knew it was the home of Sunbeam and Night Glide.

"Come on, let's just walk past and pretend we didn't see it."

"Really? You don't want to try and make amends with your mother?"

"Nope," she answered.

"But didn't you say..." but she was interupted by the gesture of her Aunt placing a hoof in front of her mouth. Sunset stayed quiet and the four walked past the house. All the while, they could feel that they were being watched by angry eyes. Once out of sight of the house, Sunset spoke to her Aunt, "I thought you said you wanted to make amends with your mother."

"I did, but I just don't feel like it today, maybe another time. Besides, we want to get back to the house."

Hearing her say that, Sunset began to think there was more to the story of her being kicked out than what she had been told before, but she said nothing as they continued on.

"Alright Everypony! Dinner time!"

With the sun setting for the day, the Shimmer and Slab families made their way to the kitchen table for another Hearth's Warming dinner. As usual, it smelled wonderful and the arrangement on the table looked neat and tidy.

"Wonderful work Sunrise, I am impressed," smiled Sunflower.

"Thanks Sunflower," smiled Sunrise.

Granite was the last to enter the room. He took one sniff and made a disgusted face, "I hate that smell, it's not one of my favourite foods. If we had gone to Appleloosa, we could have my kind of food."

"Granite! Don't you dare speak like that in front of your Aunt like that, not after she made all that wonderful food."

"You call that wonderful? It's terrible, I rather not eat at all."

Concrete shook his head and asscorted his son out of the room, "fine, that's the way you want it, then that's what you're going to get. You can sit on the chair, facing the wall and think of your words. Once you start behaving, then we'll let you come back to the table."

"Whatever," came the blunt reply.

Concrete turned away from his son and returned to the kitchen, "I am so sorry for our son, it's just that he's too picky."

"It's alright, I've heard worse than that," and Sunrise looked over to Sunset. Sunset just looked down to the floor, remembering just a few of her choice words from before she left her family's home.

The rest of the family just sat down for dinner and chatted away, telling some of the stories from their hometowns. It was a good thing they did, cause the words that came out of Granite's mouth were not friendly words.

An hour later, the young ones were ready to go to bed. Sunflower had just tucked in Sun Drops and was now going to tuck in Granite Slab, "just leave me alone!" he snapped.

"Oh come on sweetheart."

"I said leave me alone or else!"

Sunflower sighed, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that come out of your mouth." She turned and walked out of the bedroom.

She was surprised though to see Sunset standing just outside the room.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I've been thinking about earlier today when we walked past Grandmare and Grandpa's house, and I'm starting to think that there's more to the story of how you got kicked out than what Dad and Mom have told my sister and I."

Sunflower looked down to the ground, "I rather not talk about it Sunset."

"Oh come on, how bad can it be? I mean, it can't be worse than trying to take over all of Equestria with a teenage army, and stealing one of the elements of harmony."

Sunflower sighed, "well it's not as bad as that, but you are correct, there is more to the story than what you've been told."

"So what happened?"

 _Before the day that changed things forever, both Sunflower and Moon Crest were the beloved treasures of the Shimmer family in Canterlot, although at times Sunflower could be a bit of a hoof-full. One such example was when she painted her mother's cart green with pink and orange polka dots. Despite that, she was still a good kid at heart, though Sunbeam always had her doubts._

 _"She's wild and unpredictable, sometimes I wonder what we're going to do with her," she said one evening to Night Glide._

 _"She's a young one Sunbeam, she'll grow out of it and she'll become a well behaved mare of society."_

 _"You better be right, cause if not..."_

 _"Don't you even say you'd consider throwing her out. I'm sick and tired of hearing stories of how your family always kicked out members for bad things."_

 _"Well if that time comes, we'll just have one child to deal with."_

 _Two days after the conversation, things would change. Sunflower had gotten a new ball and was showing it off to Moon Crest, "isn't it great? It can really bounce, just look." Using her magic, she tossed the ball to the ground and it bounced higher than any ball the two ponies have ever played with before._

 _"Wow, that's so cool Sunflower."_

 _"I thought you'd say that. Now let's play!"_

 _She tossed the ball to her brother, but it ended up going past him and hitting a tree. The resulting hit made the ball fly towards Sunflower. She tried to catch it, but it bounced past her and into the house._

 _"Oh no, it's heading for Mom's statue collection!"_

 _She ran into the house, unaware that their mother had only just waxed the floor. Sunflower slipped on the floor, heading for the wall with the statues. The ball landed short of the wall, but Sunflower skidded along until she bumped into the wall. The result made the statues shake, and one to fall over the ledge. Sunflower tried to catch it, but it was too late. It smashed upon impact on the floor._

 _"Uh oh," she groaned._

 _Sunbeam and Night Glide came into the room, and Sunbeam gasped in horror, "my statue! It's broken!" She ran over towards it and groaned to see it was smashed beyond repair. She glared crossly at Sunflower, "you know better than to play games in the house, and now because of your antics, my statue is broken."_

 _"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to break it."_

 _"Sure you didn't. You never liked the statues to begin with, you did it on purpose."_

 _"Now honey, that may not be true," said Night Glide._

 _"I know it's true, and you know it too. Go to your room Sunflower! NOW!"_

"Yikes, you really got her mad," commented Sunset.

Sunflower sighed, "I did, and for a long time afterwords, I tried again and again to make my mother see just how sorry I was. I even bought her a new cat statue to replace the broken one, but she just kept giving me the cold shoulder."

"So Grandmare kicked you out over that?"

Sunflower sighed and looked down to the ground, "the cat statue was only part of the reason Sunset. It was the day that I was kicked out that sealed my placement in the family."

 _It was years after the accident, and Sunflower decided to try one more time to get her mother to forgive her. She walked into the kitchen while her mother was working on a suit for Moon Crest._

 _"Uh Mom, about that statue years ago, I know you probably still believe I broke it on purpose. But I never meant for that to happen. You had waxed the floors and I was just trying to catch my ball, so you see, it was an accident."_

 _Sunbeam glared over to her daughter, "you're a liar. Everyday you say nothing but lies to me. You need to shut up and stop trying to convince me otherwise. You are such a disappoint. You always had been, and you always will be."_

 _After all the years of trying to ask for her mother's forgiveness and not getting anywhere, Sunflower had had enough._

 _"Oh I'm such a disappointment to you am I? Well at least I don't make stupid accusations over something one believes happened!"_

 _"Are you trying to insult me?"_

 _"I guess I am, cause I'm not the only disappointment around here. You're the biggest disappoint for being the worst mother in all of Equestria!"_

 _"Oh really? I raised you ever since you were a baby, I fed you and gave you what you needed, and that's disappointing?"_

 _"Well you certainly haven't been looking after me over the last few years. I've had to look out for myself, while I try to make up for the accident. When are you ever going to open your eyes and realise just how stupid you were?"_

 _"Watch your mouth child or you're out of here!"_

 _"Ha! I like to see you try and throw me out you miserable old witch!"_

Sunset gasped just hearing that, "you didn't really say that to your own mother, did you?"

Sunflower nodded, "I said a few more words after that, but for your sake as well as the little one's sakes..." she paused and looked back to her sleeping children, "I won't repeat them. Anyways long story short, I was kicked out. Using what little money I had, I took the train to Manehatten to meet with other members of the family. Somehow though, my mother had managed to tell them never to let me in, and they didn't. After that, the rest you know."

Sunset was stunned after hearing that, "so that's why you don't want to meet up with your mother?"

"Sadly yes," she sighed. "I worry that if she's angry and rejects my apology, words will be exchanged and the gap between us will be worse than ever before. I'll try one of these days to patch things up with her, but I'm not promising things will get better."

She turned on her hooves and walked over to her temporary room.

Sunset looked behind her, "she's not going to try and talk to Grandmare is she?"

"Nope," answered her father as he walked up the last flight of stairs and over towards his daughter. "It's no wonder why she didn't want to stay before, she doesn't want to make a scene and tear our families apart."

"That couldn't happen. Could it?"

"Your Grandmare has her ways, you don't know her that well."

"I guess not."

"In the meantime, I suggest just letting them work it out alone. You just focus on having a good time during the holidays." He looked to Sunny Rays' room where the two Slab children were, then he whispered to Sunset, "and keep an eye on that boy. I got a bad feeling about him and Sunny Rays."

"You too? I thought I was the only one concerned. But don't worry Dad, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks Sunset." And with that, he walked over to a closest to get a blanket for himself and Sunrise. Once he had gotten it, he walked past Sunset and headed off downstairs.

Sunset shook her head as she turned to her room, "and here I thought life at Canterlot High was full of surprises."

She walked into her room and found Sunny Rays fast asleep with a plush giraffe in her hooves. She just smiled as she walked over to her desk, and using her magic, pulled out the journal and a pen.

 _"Hey guys, I hope things are okay back home. You know how I wrote to you last night and said that my Aunt Sunflower had arrived? Well I just learned a little bit about her past with my grandmare, uh grandmother. You See..."_


	5. The Angry Brat

Hello readers, normally I don't post messages before a chapter except when I'm starting the novel or finishing it, however this time I got some things to say to you all. First up, the decision was made in late October to get started on this story, and at first, it looked like I would finish it in time, however the original chapters 6 to 9 were terrible, so I removed those and went back to work in creating five more new chapters. They are done, but editing is going to take a while, so until all five of those chapters are completed, this story will be put on hold. When the other chapters will come out, I can't say, maybe before Christmas or after Christmas, but either way I will make sure to bring out the rest of the story soon. Still, there is a lesson to be learned here, if you have an idea for a holiday story and you want to write it up, even if it's six months away from the holiday, don't be afraid to start writing it up, and I'll remember that next time around. In the meantime, here is chapter 5 and I will let you know when Chapter 6 is ready for posting.

 _ **Chapter 5: The Angry Brat**_

The next two days went by without a hitch. Sunset, along with the aid of Concrete Slab, helped Moon Crest to decorate the Shimmer family home until it became the brightest home in all of Canterlot, if not all of Equestria. Sunny Rays and Sun Drops became very good friends, and spend more than a few hours building snowponies. Sunny Rays managed to surprise Sun Drops with how quick she could make snowponies, and of course there were a few snowball wars. Sunflower got a chance to share some stories with Moon Crest, and even share recipes with Sunrise. Overall, they were all getting along quite well.

All of them except for Granite Slab. Even as Hearth's Warming got closer, his attitude didn't change a bit, he still complained about being in Canterlot, and would insult Sunny Rays' room, or anything else in the Shimmer family home. His parents spoke firmly to him, but he just kept on going. Needless to say, his attitude kept Sunny Rays away from him.

Two nights after talking with her Aunt, Sunset was making her way back to her bedroom to write to her friends back home. She had spent the majority of the day hanging out with Sunny Rays, Honey Tree and Cheery Tree, and took many pictures of the beautiful town. As one might expect, ponies looked at her digital camera strangely, but once she explained it was just an ordinary camera, they didn't seem to be bothered by it.

As she got closer to her room, a young voice barked out; "get out of my way!"

Sunset looked down the hallway and saw Sunny Rays trying to get to her bedroom, but Granite Slab was blocking her path.

"I'm sorry...I...I just wanted to..."

"I said get out of my way, or I'll smack you."

Sunny Rays moved aside and Granite walked past, showing a smug look towards Sunny Rays. Sunset looked at him firmly and said with a serious tone in her voice; "threaten my sister like that and you'll regret your choice."

"Yeah right, you can do nothing aganist me, so buck off loser!" And he walked off downstairs.

Sunset shook her head, "he's not going to last long with that kind of attitude." She walked over towards Sunny Rays, "you okay Sunny Rays?"

"Yes, but I don't like Granite Slab. He's a real meanie."

"Yeah he is," she sighed. "Now, what is it you need from your room?"

Sunny Rays looked to the stairwell, then towards her parent's bedroom. She whispered to Sunset, "I want to make something special for Hearth's Warming for all of the family."

"All of the family huh?"

"That's right, but I can't say what it is yet," she giggled and gave Sunset a wink.

"Okay Sunny Rays, I won't ask. But do you need help getting your supplies over to my room?"

Sunny Rays nodded. Although she had alot of power in her magic, even she couldn't carry everything on her own. Sunset took some of the more heavy supplies, while Sunny Rays brought over the rest. Once they arrived in Sunset's room, Sunny Rays asked Sunset to leave her alone so she wouldn't spoil the surprise.

"Sure thing Sis, just let me grab my journal and I'll go downstairs."

Using her magic, she picked up her journal and went downstairs to write, and to spend just a bit more time with her family. However, she hadn't seen Granite Slab sneak back upstairs and had been spying on them. He poked his head in towards the bedroom and watched as Sunny Rays went to work on her arts and crafts project.

"Oh it'll be a surprise alright, but not in the way you think it will be," and he chuckled to himself as he walked away from the room.

A few hours later, everypony was asleep. The lights around the house had been turned off, and the hallways were silent, apart from a few sounds that come from a house in the nighttime. However, the peace and quiet wouldn't last long as one pony was getting up. It was Granite Slab. He silently walked over towards Sunset's bedroom. He pushed open the door and sitting in plain view was a big piece of cardboard.

"Perfect, the stupid brat left it out to dry."

He walked into the bedroom, grabbed it with his magic and took it out of the room. He walked silently downstairs, and being as quiet as he could, he tore up the cardboard and scattered the pieces all over the kitchen.

"This will surely convince my parents that we should leave," he thought nastily to himself.

Feeling mighty proud of what he had done, he went back upstairs and climbed back into his sleeping bag. He shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Once again, the sun hadn't even gotten up by the time Sunset Shimmer woke up. Sunny Rays was still fast asleep and surronded by stuffed toys, "how she's able to sleep like that I'll never know," she thought to herself.

She was just about to step out of the bed when she heard, "what in the name of Celestia?!"

The sudden noise made her fall out of the bed, and made her crash to the floor. "Ow," she groaned.

The sudden cry had also gotten the other ponies up, and they went downstairs to find out what was going on. Except for Granite Slab, he just smirked to himself.

"This ought to be good." He walked to the top of the stairs and waited.

"Mom, what's going on?" Sunset asked.

She and Sunny Rays soon found out. They, their parents and three of the Slab family members looked at the kitchen, which was covering in glittery cardboard and glue.

"My surprise!" cried Sunny Rays in shock. She ran into the kitchen and pulled one piece up. It was a picture of her mother, which had been torn in half, "it's ruined."

"What surprise? Sunny Rays, what's going on?" asked Sunrise.

"I had a special surprise that I was going to give to you, Daddy and Sunset on Hearth's Warming, but now it's destoryed."

Sunset lifted another piece up, which showed the previous family photo of four, still intact.

Sunflower was horrified, "I am so sorry Sunny Rays, I don't understand how this could've happened."

There was a quiet chuckle from upstairs, which Sunset heard loud and clear. She stormed out of the kitchen and towards the stairwell, where she saw Granite Slab, chuckling to himself.

"Did you do this?"

"I won't say anything to you loser."

Sunset raised an eyebrow at him, "so you did destory her surprise. How you can be so cruel I'll never know."

Granite Slab snickered, "fine, you got me, I destoryed the picture." This got the attention of everypony and they came to the stairwell, except for Sunrise, who was trying to calm the now sad Sunny Rays. "I ruined the picture, I figured it would be the best way for us to be kicked out of here and never come back. Personally, I don't like being around losers anyways, I rather go back to Manehatten."

Concrete shouted angerily, "why you little brat! You would dare destory something so valuable for your own selfish game?! Why I ought to..."

Sunflower stopped him before he could do or say anymore, "I am so sorry everypony. Maybe it'd be best if we go back to Manehatten, before our son ruins your Hearth's Warming."

Granite Slab smiled, "I'll go get my things." He knew he would be punished upon getting home, but it would be worth it.

Sun Drops wasn't happy, "why do we have to be punished as well? I don't want to leave, I was just starting to enjoy our visit here."

Moon Crest stepped forward, "from one parent to another Sis, if you leave for Manehatten, then you're just letting him win. If you stay though, you're still in control and he'll learn he can't get away with stunts like that."

"But he'll ruin your holidays."

"Not if he stays in a different part of the house, on his own, then nopony will get hurt," said Sunset, and she looked in a different direction.

Moon Crest looked and nodded, "We can clear out a portion of the basement, and Granite can stay down there. If he tries to get out at night, Sunrise and I will hear him loud and clear."

"Well, I'm all set to leave," smirked Granite Slab.

Concrete Slab looked to his wife, "it's your call honey, what do you want to do?"

Sunflower looked to all the ponies on the main level, then to her smirking son. She took in a deep breath, sighed and spoke firmly to him, "Granite, you will be punished, but not in the way you're thinking!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"For destorying Sunny Rays' little picture, you will be sleeping in the basement of this house till after Hearth's Warming." Her voice rose up, making him shiver, "and so help me, if you pull anymore stunts like this again, you will get no presents and you will spend all of Hearth's Warming in the basement. Do I make myself clear?"

"No! I will not..."

"Do I make myself clear?!" Sunflower shouted angerily.

This scared Granite Slab, and in the end, obeyed his mother.

Sunflower then helped Sunset, Moon Crest, Concrete and Sunrise to move much of the stuff in the basement out of the way. Luckily, there was a bed down there, but it was old and covered in dust.

"I will not sleep on it!" snapped Granite Slab.

"Fine, then you can sleep on the floor, cause we're taking your sleeping bag away. Oh and your things will stay upstairs with your Aunt and Uncle."

"Ugh! You're the worst parents ever!"

Sunflower called down the stairs, "Moon Crest, is that room ready?"

"Yep, it's all ready!" he called and walked back upstairs.

"Good. Now Granite, you go downstairs and stay down there. Think over your actions and your words, and for goodness sakes, make the right choice."

Granite walked in, then turned to speak, but Sunflower slammed the door. He of course tried to open it to get out, but she locked it.

"You're not coming out till we say so!"

"Whoa, now _that's_ how you handle a misbehaving child," muttered Sunset.

Sunflower walked back towards the kitchen, all the while Granite pounded on the door like a pony out of his mind. Sunflower picked up some of the pieces with Sunny Rays, "you know, some of these photos aren't destoryed, maybe you could..." she looked behind her and whispered, "put them all together in a heart, that would be nice."

That cheered Sunny Rays right up, "thanks Aunt Sunflower."

"My pleasure."

After helping to clear up the mess, Sunflower helped Sunny Rays take the photos back upstairs. The remaining pieces sadly had to be thrown away, "such a shame, I bet it would've been lovely," sighed Sunrise.

"I bet it would've," nodded Concrete Slab.

Sunset sighed and shook her head, "I may've been bad moons ago, but not even I would cause damage or destruction. At least not on my own," and she shuddered just thinking over when she turned into a raging she-demon.

At the door, Granite Slab continued to pound away, "I want to go home! I don't want to stay here! Let me out!"

"Scream all you want, you're not getting what you want," snapped Sun Drops, and she walked away.

While Sunny Rays went back to work on her picture, Sunset decided to go into town alone. Before she had left Ponyville, Twilight had asked her to deliver some invitations for a hearth's warming party to all her fillyhood friends. She found Minuette, Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine at Donut Joe's, and she found Moondancer at a book store.

"Hello Ms Shimmer, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Twilight asked me to give this message to you." And she pulled the invitation out of her saddlebag. Moondancer accepted it and read it.

"Thank you Sunset, I'll be sure to go to her party. It sounds like it's going to be a blast." Using her magic, she placed it inside of her saddlebag, "so, how are you doing? Last time I saw you, you were upset."

"Yeah well everything's changed, I've been accepted by my family again, but now we have to deal with a cousin of mine and his bad attitude."

"Bad attitude?"

"Yep, it's a long story, but apart from that, we're okay." She then noticed a book that she knew Twilight wouldn't have in her library, "since I'm not going to get back to Ponyville till after Hearth's Warming, after I buy this and wrap it up, would you mind taking this back to Twilight's castle?"

"I think I can do that."

"Great. Can you come by my parent's place before you go to Ponyville?"

"Yep, I'll definetly do that." Using her magic, Moondancer pulled out another book, which was her timetable book, "I'm going to be busy this afternoon, but I think I can arrive this evening."

"Okay, thanks Moondancer."

"No problem, and I hope you and your family can sort out that cousin with the bad attitude."

"I hope so too."

The two ponies went their seperate ways. As Sunset turned a corner though, she could see her grandmare; Sunbeam Shimmer merely looking around, though it didn't look like she was looking for books.

"She hates reading, why is she here?"

The answer became clear as Night Glide came out with a book, and from what Sunset could see, was a history book on railroads and trains of Equestria.

"Are you done yet? I want to get going," snorted Sunbeam.

"Yes dear, I'm done, I found my book...oh look, there's Sunset." He had looked in a direction and saw his granddaughter.

"What is she doing here? Traitors like her don't deserve..."

"It's a public bookstore honey, any pony is welcome to come here, even Sunset Shimmer." And before Sunbeam could say anything, Night Glide walked over towards Sunset, "good afternoon Sunset, it is good to see you again."

"You as well Night Glide."

Night Glide chuckled, "please Sunset, you can call me Grandpa if you want to. I know of some of your adventures, and I must say I'm quite impressed on how you help others. I must also say that you've certainly grown up since the last time I've seen you, you've become such a beautiful mare."

Sunset blushed hearing that, "oh geez Grandpa, you're making me blush."

"Well it's true."

"Night Glide! Do I have to come over there and drag you out of here, or are you going to walk away from the traitor?!" Sunbeam bellowed.

"Oh for crying out loud," he groaned. "Sometimes your Grandmare can be extermly rude. I'll see you later Sunset." He turned and walked back towards his wife.

"As if Granite Slab wasn't enough to deal with already," Sunset thought to herself.

She picked up the book she wanted to give Twilight, and after paying for it and got it gift-wrapped, she headed off back to the house.

When she arrived, she heard pounding on the basement door. Sunset was surprised, "you got to be kidding me, he's still pounding away?"

"Afraid so," sighed Sunrise. "It's a good idea to have him stay in the basement as punishment. That being said, sweet Celestia, that boy is giving me quite a headache." She sighed, "oh well, can't give in or he'll never learn."

Sunset nodded, but still she walked over towards the door and spoke to him, "take it from me kid, your way is not going to get you far."

"Oh shut up!" he snapped, "and let me out!"

"I'm serious Granite, you could get a whole lot more than just being told to stay in the basement. The choices you make can land you in colder, dark places."

But still Granite just kept pounding on the door.

"Leave him alone Sunset, he'll learn in due time."

Sunset sighed, "as you wish Mom."

She walked up the stairwell and towards her bedroom. Sunny Rays had already finished her project and hidden it, and like always, she had cleaned up her mess.

"I should get some lessons from Sunny Rays on how to keep things neat and tidy," she chuckled to herself.

"Hey Sunset, everypony else is in a bit of a snowball war and from the looks of it, your dad and sister are in trouble, do you mind giving them a hoof before they're beaten?" called her mother.

"Sure, I'll give them a hand, er hoof!" She smacked her forehead again, "there I go again. Sooner or later, I'll get it right."

She walked back down the stairs and headed for the outside. Before she did, she heard Granite pound on the door some more.

"You might not give up kid, but lucky for you, neither do I." Sunset was determined to help her cousin change his ways before the holidays were done. Somehow, someway.


	6. Family is Important

The wait is over my friends, for Sunset's Hearth's Warming is ready to continue. As stated before, the originals Chapters 6 to 9 were terrible, so I rewrote them and managed to get them finished. The remaining chapters (7-10) will be coming every couple of days, including during the weekend until the whole story is up.

 _ **Chapter 6: Family is Important**_

"What do you think Sunny Rays? Do you think we're going to win this little snowball war?" Moon Crest asked his daughter.

Sunny Rays looked up from the snowbank, only to duck as three snowballs were heading for her. She ducked just in time and they hit the fence hard. She shook her head, "unless we get some help, we're going to lose this time."

"Oh Horseapples," groaned Moon Crest. "I'll admit this about my sister, she's really good at throwing snowballs, and so is Concrete and Sun Drops. We really need help."

And help soon arrived in the form of Sunset Shimmer. She ran through the yard, ducking the snowballs flying past her and jumped over the snowbank to join her father and sister.

"I hear you guys need a little bit of help."

"Yes we do, we're getting pinned down," groaned Moon Crest. "We've tried throwing everything we got, but we can barely make five snowballs before they start up again."

"Then we'll distract them. Dad, you and I will throw our snowballs while Sunny Rays makes her snowballs, then on my mark Sis, you throw your snowballs."

"You got it Sis!" she saluted and began to work.

Sunset and Moon Crest started throwing as many snowballs as they could at the Slab family, but still it looked like they would lose.

"I'm finished!" That was until Sunny Rays shouted that.

"Good, now Dad, let's get down. Sunny Rays, fire them all!"

Using her magic, Sunny Rays made a grand total of forty-five snowballs float into the air. The Slab family gasped, but from where she was, Sunrise was just smiling.

"This won't be good," groaned Concrete.

The snowballs started flying towards them. Many hit Sunflower in the face, others knocked over Sun Drops and many hit Concrete on the side.

"Good plan, but Sunny Rays will run out of snowballs," Moon Crest whispered to Sunset.

"Not if we provide her with the right amount of snowballs." And she started making some snowballs of her own. Moon Crest nodded and went to work on the snowballs.

It wasn't long till Sunny Rays ran out of snowballs.

"Oh we got you now," chuckled Concrete. But before he could make a snowball, he and his family saw Sunny Rays lift more snowballs into the air and aim them, "oh you got to be kidding me."

Thanks to Sunset and Moon Crest, little Sunny Rays was able to keep the Slab family pinned down until they shouted; "we surrender! We surrender! Seize firing! Seize firing!"

Finally, the snowballs stopped. The Slab family groaned in defeat, while the Shimmer family cheered.

"We make the perfect team," smiled Moon Crest.

"We sure do Dad. If we were back in the human world, I'd swear you'd give Applejack and Rainbow Dash a run for their money."

"But we won't have magic there," said Sunny Rays. "How would we be able to beat them?"

"Oh I'm sure you'd find a way Little Sister," smiled Sunset. She lifted a hoof up and rubbed the top of her sister's head, messing up her mane, "after all, you are a smart cookie."

"Thanks big Sister."

"You're welcome." Then came a rumbling sound, it was coming from Sunset's stomach, "oh great, now I've given myself a craving for cookies."

"Oh I'm sure your mom will have plenty of freshly made cookies for us to eat," said Moon Crest.

"Oh yeah, and how can you be sure?"

"Cause I can see her lifting a tray of cookies out of the oven," and he pointed to the window of the kitchen.

Sure enough, the Shimmer sisters could see Sunrise bringing out a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven.

Once inside, the two families sat down to enjoy freshly made cookies and hot chocolate. It was all very delicous, "I wish I could make cookies like these back home," Sunset said to her mother, "but you know me, I'm not really that good at cooking."

"Have you been burning yourself again?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe a couple of times. My fault enterily, I was distracted and not paying attention to what I was doing. But the burns went away, and I'm okay, as you can see," and she raised her hooves, which looked fine.

It was only then that Sunflower noticed how quiet it was, "Granite's being quiet right now."

"He's probably just waiting for one of us to check on him, then run out once the door is open," said Concrete. "Well that's not going to work." He stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, "you hear that Son?! Your sneaky plan to get out of the basement isn't going to work."

Moments later, the pounding started up again, followed by the loud screaming.

"Geez, I wonder if that's what Pen Pal does at the mental house," Sunset muttered to herself.

Moon Crest wasn't really paying attention to the screaming kid, he was looking in his newspaper. "Says here that tonight's the first night of the Canterlot Hearth's Warming festival, and by the looks of it, there's more activities there this year than ever before."

"Can we go tonight? Please?" Sunny Rays asked as she showed an adorable face to her parents.

"Sorry Honey, I'd love to take you there, but I'm going to be busy tonight with deliveries," answered Moon Crest. "And I know your mother is going to be busy too."

"Oh," Sunny Rays groaned and looked down to the floor.

"I'll take you," said Sunset, jumping down from the couch. "It's been quite a long time since I've been to the Canterlot Hearth's Warming festival, and I think I'd have more fun with my little sister around."

Sunny Rays ran up to Sunset and gave her a big hug.

"Can I go with you guys too?" asked Sun Drops. "I would really like to see this festival too."

Sunny Rays nodded. Sunset looked to Sunflower and Concrete, "would it be alright if she came along with us?"

"I see no reason why not," answered Sunflower. Her eyes then looked over to the basement door, "but may I ask if you take Granite Slab too?"

"Granite?!" cried Sunny Rays and Sun Drops together.

"Uh honey, he's being punished remember?" Concrete asked his wife. "Plus he's been pounding on the door like a mad pony, I don't think taking him to a festival with other poinies around would be a good idea."

"I know, but if he can promise to be good, then maybe we should give him a chance."

Moon Crest wasn't enterily sure on the idea himself, that was until he heard Sunset say; "if he tries causing any trouble, then he'll have to deal with me. After all, I've taken on demon versions of my friends, sirens, Pen Pal and faced off aganist Dark Soul not that long ago. One little boy with a temper problem will be no trouble for me."

She said it with such seriousness in her voice.

Concrete looked back to the door, "if you can be good for the next few hours, you can go with your cousins to the Hearth's Warming festival. But you won't be going if you scream like a mad pony, do I make myself clear?"

"FINE!" snapped Granite. "Not that I care! I wanted to go to Appleloosa!"

The sound of hoofsteps could be heard as he walked down the stairs to his temporary bed.

A little later, as the sun was setting for the day, Sunset was once again writing to her friends back home. She told them about what Granite did, and that he was joining her, Sunny Rays and Sun Drops at the festival.

 _"It's going to be quite a challenge keeping an eye on him, so wish me luck girls, I think I'm going to need it."_

 _"Break a leg Sunset,"_ came a reply, which was from Applejack.

"Sunset, we're ready!" called Sunny Rays from downstairs.

Sunset closed the book, placed it back on her dresser and headed downstairs. Little Sunny Rays Shimmer and Sun Drops Slab were in their winter gear and looking excited. If it wasn't for the difference in colors and mane styles, Sunset could've sworn they were identical twins.

"Just give me a minute to get my things, then we're on our way."

As she walked over to the closest with her winter gear, her Aunt Sunflower was letting Granite out of the basement. He stared angerily at Sunny Rays, which made her quiver in fear.

"Now Granite, you need to be on your best behaviour tonight."

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" he snapped.

Sunflower stopped him with her magic, "we're only letting you because we don't want you to miss all the fun, but your cousin Sunset will be watching your every move, and if you do something stupid, it's back here for you and you'll be in the basement for the rest of the night."

"So you say, loser."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, now get your jacket, boots and scraf."

"Whatever," and he walked over to the closest.

Now Sunny Rays didn't want to go. Sunset walked over to her little sister and gave her a gentle hug, "you'll be fine Sis, trust me on this one. If I can kick Pen Pal's flank on top of a clock tower and save you, then I can surely handle any of Granite's temper tanturms."

"If you say so."

At last, they were ready. Concrete gave Granite one more warning, which he payed no attention to, then the four ponies headed out.

"I hope you know what you're doing honey," Concrete said to Sunflower.

"So do I, I better not regret my choice."

The four ponies were quiet as they walked towards the festival. Sunset tried to lighten the mood, "so Granite, why do you like Appleloosa so much? Is it because it's a Western town, or is it because of the activities there?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to go there, now shut up!"

"Okay, I was just trying to have a conversation."

Sun Drops huffed, "you'll get nothing out of my brother, he's always like that. You know back home, he doesn't have a single friend to talk to."

"Why you!" snapped Granite and lifted a hoof up. Sunset blocked him with her hoof, "stop interferring!"

"Stop that Granite, and behave. We're not that far off from my parent's house, we can easily turn around and drop you off with your parents." A firm look came to her face, "and I'm sure they'd love to have another _chat_ with you."

This made Granite go quiet at once.

"Whoa, now that's a first," commented Sun Drops.

"What is?" asked Sunny Rays.

"Nopony has ever been able to make my brother stay quiet, even with other ponies saying those words to him. I got to give it to your sister, she's got quite a gift for dealing with troublemakers."

"Well she has faced dark demons and monsters before, I'd say that helps."

Soon, the ponies reached the festival. There were plenty of ponies there, all looking very happy and having a great time. There was plenty of Hearth's Warming food, like the treats from Honey Tree's stall, games to play like sleding and carollers singing many Hearth's Warming songs.

"It's wonderful," gasped Sun Drops.

"Kind of reminds me of the Christmas holidays back home," added Sunset.

Granite just snorted, "it's not that special," but he said to himself.

The four ponies went over to Honey Tree's stand first to get some treats. Tonight, since it was so busy, Honey Tree and Cheery Tree weren't working alone, they had another pony in there. It was their father; Olive Tree. Sunset wanted to talk with her old friend some more, but knew now wasn't really the best time, not with a line-up of twenty ponies behind her.

"What will it be Sunset?" she asked her friend.

"How about a few of your famous honey biscuits?"

"You got 'em, a few of my honey biscuits, coming right up."

She got out some fresh honey biscuits from the oven, and placed them inside four bags for the four ponies. Sunset layed down four bits, and an extra one, "that's for good service."

"Thanks Sunset, I'll talk to you later when I'm not busy."

Sunset nodded and with bags in tow, the four ponies walked away from the stall. Granite took a sniff at the biscuits and was about to open his mouth, when he saw Sunset stare at him, "my friend worked really hard on these, so I thank you to not say anything bad about them Granite Slab."

And with that, he went quiet.

As the night wore on, it was becoming hard for Granite to not say anything mean or nasty, but the firm stare and words from Sunset kept him quiet. Sun Drops was getting worried by this.

"He can only hold it back for so long before he blows it," she advised Sunset.

"Well if he does, he knows where he's going." She sighed as she looked back to Granite Slab, who was eating a honey biscuit. "Such a shame really, he's got a full life ahead of him and he wants to waste it by being nasty to others."

"It's his choice."

"Yeah, but I was like him once, and after being defeated by Princess Twilight and my friends back home, I changed and became who I am today."

"Well that's you, you'll never get my brother to change. He's heard it all before from class-mates, teachers and even the police."

"The police? What did he do to get their attention?"

Before Sun Drops could answer that question, there came a shout, "hey Granite Slab! You dumb loser! I thought I told you to stay away from here this year!" The four ponies looked to see a gruff looking pony walking over towards Granite Slab, and he looked to be just as nasty as Granite himself.

Sun Drops smacked her forehead with her hoof, "oh no, it's Gruff McColton."

"Who?"

"He's another bully at my school. He's always picking on any pony weaker or smaller than him. He and Granite are always arguing, and more than once, they get into hoof fights."

"It wasn't my choice you dumb pony!" snapped Granite. "My stupid parents and sister made me stay here with my cousins."

"Going soft are you?"

"No of course not, but then again, I'm not surprised you would think that Gruff. After all, you got a brain the size of a pebble."

Gruff McColton snarled angerily and stomped his hoof on the ground. Sunset stepped forward and stood between the two ponies, "that's enough of that Granite, causing a scene is causing trouble. Now let's go."

They turned to walk away, but that's when it happened, "yeah that's right, run away you stupid pony! You're such a softie, nopony will take you seriously after all this!"

"Why you!" And he charged towards Gruff McColton.

Sunset stopped him though with her magic, "you're not going anywhere. Last chance Granite, stop that or I'll give you a few choice words of my own."

Granite snorted. Sunset lifted him back over to the tables they were sitting at, and released him from her magic.

The moment could've ended right then and there, but Gruff decided to do something stupid. Despite his parents telling him otherwise, he charged towards Granite, raising a hoof as if to strike him. He would've hit him, but surprisingly to both of them, Granite was not the one that got hit, it was Sunset. She stood in the way and got her right hoof hit by the punch.

Granite was in shock that Sunset would do that, even after all the things he had been saying and doing.

"Sunset!" cried Sunny Rays and ran over to her big sister.

Sun Drops ran over too and stared angerily at her brother, "you really know how to defuse a scene, don't you dummy?"

Gruff's parents came over and used their magic to lift him away from the four ponies, "we are so sorry about that," said the mother. "Rest assured, our son will be dealt with for this cowardly attack."

"And he'll be dealt with for trying to pick a fight again," added his father.

Gruff groaned as his parents took him away. Sunny Rays asked Sunset to place her hoof around her for support, and that's what she did, "thanks Sis, I guess we're even now for when I helped you."

"Perhaps," she said with a cheerful smile.

"Why did you do that?" Granite asked. "You could've gotten a severe beating from Gruff McColton. You should've let me handle it."

"I don't think so Granite, fighting is the worst thing you can do. Besides, I had to step in there, it's what you do in a family, you look out for one another."

"Well uh...thanks."

Still, he did cause a scene and as a result, Sunset and the little ponies had to return to the Shimmer family house. Sunrise was shocked to see Sunset limping, "I'll be fine in the morning," Sunset reassured her.

As for Granite, his parents spoke firmly to him, "Gruff may've started the fight, but you took it too far!" snapped Concrete.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me regret allowing you out," sighed Sunflower, "and you've made me regret sending you out. I don't know what's gotten into you, but now you've lost all chances to go out, until you can apologize to Sunset and everypony here for your attitude."

Granite didn't say a word though, he was just looking down to the ground.

"Well?"

"Forget it! I will not say a word to any loser!"

Sunflower shook her head unhappily, "fine then, go back into the basement and stay down there for the rest of the night! Maybe the time down there will make you see the error of your ways."

Granite didn't say another word as he walked down the stairs. He climbed onto his temporary bed as he heard the door close, and the lock being locked again. Now with nothing to do, he would have time to think things over, if he really wanted to.

Sunflower helped Sunset upstairs where she could look the hoof over, "lucky for you I'm a nurse back in Manehatten," she said. After a minute, she spoke again, "again you're lucky, you won't need bandages, it's just a bruise."

"I thought as much, but it's good to have a nurse's opinion, and thanks for helping me up the stairs."

"My pleasure, it's the least I could do."

She helped Sunset back to her room, where they found Sunny Rays waiting, "Moondancer has just arrived, she said something about you giving her something to give to the Princess."

"Oh yes, the book I bought today." Using her magic, Sunset lifted the gift wrapped book off the dresser and over to Sunny Rays, "will you give that to Moondancer? Don't worry, she's a friend."

"I know that Sunset, I've met her before."

"What? When?"

"A few weeks ago at the book store," she answered. She took the book in her magic and walked downstairs with it.

"Well at least my sister's making friends," smiled Sunset. She looked to her Aunt, "your son may've been rude the entire time we were there, but he did thank me for protecting him from that pony; Gruff McColton."

"Perhaps, but that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Rest assured Sunset, this will not be happening again. He's staying in the basement till we feel he's learned his lesson." She turned on her hooves and walked off back downstairs.

"Boy is he ever in hot water now," Sunset thought to herself.

Using her magic, Sunset brought over her journal once again. There was a new enterily which read; _"how did it go?"_ She didn't even need to guess, she knew the message came from Rainbow Dash.

 _"Well girls, remember when you said 'Break a Leg'? Well I didn't break a leg, but it did get sore. I got hurt again, here's what happened..."_


	7. A Night to Forget

_**Chapter 7: A Night to Forget**_

Throughout the evening, the Cloudsdale Pegasi dropped more snow all around Equestria, including the wonderous city of Canterlot. As a result, when he got up the next morning, Moon Crest groaned to see the pathway filled in again.

"Well at least it's not as constant as it was last year," he commented to Sunrise. "Oh well, better get out there and clean that pathway, otherwise we'll never be able to get out."

He went to the closest to get his winter gear. Sunrise looked at the mess outside, "I don't know Moon, that looks to be thicker than usual. Maybe this time, you should except some help."

"Normally I would, but everypony else is asleep, and I don't want to distrub them."

"Well I'm awake," said another voice.

Both adult ponies looked to the stairwell and saw Sunset there, "good morning Honey, uh what are you doing up?" Sunrise asked in surprise. "It's not Hearth's Warming day yet."

"I know that," she chuckled. "No I was woken up by Sunny Rays' stuffed animals tickling my nose, which made me sneeze out of bed."

"You fell out of bed? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's not as bad as being thrown to the concrete on two seperate occassions. Anyways, since I'm up, I can help you clear the snow Dad, if you want any help."

"Well it's like I always say, many hooves make light work. Make sure you bundle up Sunset and I'll see you outside."

He opened the door and went out into the cold world outside. Sunset made her way down the stairs and quickly got on her winter gear. Sunrise though was a little concerned, "are you sure you want to help? You did just take a punch from a bully from Manehatten."

Sunset shook her leg a little bit and groaned, "it still stings, but I'll be alright, and more than ready for the Hearth's Warming play tonight."

"Yeah speaking of that, do you still have that dress from your meet with your friends, or did you take that back with you?"

"No I left it here, I have a similar style dress back in my apartment back home, so why would I need two in the same location?"

"Yeah I guess you got a point."

With her winter gear on, Sunset went outside and found her father already hard at work in clearing the snow. It seemed to be heavier than usual, "Sweet Celestia, if the extra work in my workshop doesn't get to me, this will."

"Well don't you worry Dad, I'm here to help!" smiled Sunset.

In no time at all, she was digging her shovel into the snow and clearing alot of it away. It was difficult work, but by working as a perfect father-daughter team, they were able to clear the path faster than one pony could do alone.

The other ponies got up shortly after they had started. By the time they were finished, Moon Crest and Sunset were the only ones who were cold and tired. Sunset was shivering, "okay it's official, winters in Equestria are colder than they are back on my world."

"Well it's good to make it official," chuckled Sunrise as she walked out of the kitchen. In her magic, she had two cups of hot cocoa. She lifted them over to the father-daughter duo, "this will help warm you up."

"Thanks Mom," sighed Sunset and drank a good portion of the hot cocoa.

At the basement door, Sunflower was calling down to Granite Slab, "Son, are you okay down there? I haven't heard anything from you since last night!"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone and don't you dare come down here!"

"Fine, suit yourself," she sighed. She closed the door, locked it and walked over to the group of ponies, "clearly he's going to be in a bad attitude today, so it's best that he stays downstairs."

"It's probably a good thing he is staying down there," said Sun Drops, "otherwise he'll get us into another hoof-fight with other ponies."

"Sun Drops!" snapped her mother.

"Sorry Mom, but you know it's true. I mean, he's a down right troublemaker who didn't deserve to come on this trip. I think we should've left him in Manehatten on his own."

Sunflower was about to speak, but Sunset spoke first, "but then he would be missing the chance to meet us."

"He wants nothing to do with any of us, or any of you. Heck, it's his fault you got hurt last night at the festival."

What they didn't know was that Granite Slab was listening in on the other side of the door. He was looking down to the floor crossly, and was about to start pounding on the door when he heard Sunset say something.

"I'll admit he has an attitude problem, but after I got hurt, I saw a softer side to your brother. I think, if given enough chances, maybe he can start changing his ways for the better, but it's enterily up to him."

Granite was quiet at first, but then he shook it off and started pounding on the door.

"Give him more chances, I don't think so," and Sun Drops walked away.

Sunset sighed and shook her head, "you're not helping your case kid."

Meanwhile, at a different house, Night Glide Shimmer was cleaning out the pathway on his own. It was hard work, and it was putting a strain on his back. His wife; Sunbeam was inside on her couch and reading a book.

Three quarters of the way done, Night Glide had to stop as he couldn't go on anymore.

"Hello Mr Night Glide," called a voice. It was Honey Tree passing by while having a walk, "you look tired, would you like some help clearing your pathway?"

"Yes...yes I...would," he panted. "I'm...too old...to shovel."

"Well pass me the shovel, I'm on it!"

He passed the shovel to Honey Tree and within seconds, she was shovelling away the snow with ease. Before long, she was done.

"Wow, now that's impressive, thank you so much Ms Tree." Using his magic, he pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket and lifted some bits out, "these are for a job well done."

Honey Tree shook her head, "no thank you Mr Shimmer, I just did that to help a pony in need."

"Okay if you're sure," and he put the bits back into his bag, and back into his jacket. "I can see why you and Sunset are friends, you're both very kind ponies."

"Thank you Mr Shimmer."

"Night Glide!" snapped a voice. Night Glide looked behind him and saw Sunbeam staring coldly at him, "don't you dare talk to that pony. Any friend of a traitor to the Shimmer family is a traitor to us too!"

"Oh give it a rest will you? She just helped me as I was getting too tired."

"Ask other ponies, we don't ask traitors!"

Honey Tree rolled her eyes, "I've heard that before. Anyways, hope to see you two at the Hearth's Warming play today, I'll be serving treats for the visitors." She turned and walked away from the house.

"You're not going to the play tonight!" snapped Sunbeam.

"Oh come on Sunbeam, it's a tradition for my family to go see the Hearth's Warming play."

"Perhaps, but I am your wife, and I say you're _not_ going, and that's final! Now get your sorry flank back in here and clean up before you attract dirt all over the place!" She turned and went back to the living room.

Night Glide shook his head, "I sometimes wonder why I stay married to her." And he followed his wife back into the house.

A little later, Sunset was going to the market to pick up a few things for her mother's big Hearth's Warming dinner a few days from now. Thankfully, her mother gave her plenty of bits, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to buy everything.

"Okay so once I'm done here, I'll have plenty of time to get my dress cleaned up and I'll be ready for the play tonight," she thought to herself.

As she got closer to the market, she could see her grandfather walking around. He didn't seem to be doing anything, he was just walking around all alone.

"Hey Grandpa!" she called.

Her voice caught his attention, and he looked over towards her, "oh hello Sunset, what brings you out on a cold winter's day like this?"

"Mom's Hearth's Warming shopping list, she asked me to get alot of food for the big dinner." And she showed her grandfather the list.

"Sweet Luna, that's a very big list. Will you be able to carry it all on your own?"

Sunset looked back at the long list, "I don't know yet. I do have magic, and it's certainly helpful when bringing food back to the house, but I don't know yet."

"Well if you want help, I can always give you a lending hoof, and maybe it'll give us a chance to catch up."

A smile came to Sunset's face, "you know what Grandpa? I think that would be a great idea. But what about Grandmare? Won't she be worried about where you are?"

"Not really," he answered simply.

Sunset could tell that all was not well with her grandparents, but still she pushed the thought away and with her grandfather by her side, went to get the food.

"Okay, okay, we give, we give!" cried Concrete.

The Slab family grown-ups and the two fillies were in the midst of yet another snowball fight, and like always, Sunny Rays' side won the fight. Sunflower and Concrete groaned as they got up from their snowbank.

"That's twice now we've been beaten by Sunny Rays, she is good."

"Well she is a snowball fighting champ Sis!" called Moon Crest. He had stepped outside the workshop to let the cool breeze blow into his face.

With the snowball fight over, the four ponies made their way back to the house. Like always, there was a plate of freshly made cookies and cocoa for everypony.

"Enjoy everypony," smiled Sunrise. However she was a little concerned, "I do hope Sunset's going to be okay with bringing home all that food on her own. Maybe I should've gone with her."

"Well somepony had to watch over my crazy brother," said Sun Drops.

"Watch it sweetheart, we don't want to punish you too," Concrete said firmly.

Sun Drops apologized at once. At that moment, the front door opened and Sunset walked in, "hey guys, sorry we're a little late, but it was a little difficult to find everything on the list."

"Oh that's okay Sunset. Wait a minute, did you say _we_? Who's we?" asked her mother.

"Me, and Grandpa, that's who." She moved to the side, revealing Night Glide walking in behind her with a few grocery bags. "He offered to help me with the food."

Sunrise smiled, "Well thank you for the help Night Glide."

"Please, call me Dad, you earned that a long time ago Sunrise," Night Glide smiled. Using his magic, he made the groceries fly over to the kitchen and onto the table.

"Okay _Dad,_ and sorry Sunset for giving you too many items on that list."

"It's alright Mom."

Night Glide wiped his hooves clean and walked over towards his daughter, "hello Sunflower, it is good to see you again. I know it's only been a year since your previous visit, but it feels like forever."

"Oh geez Dad, you're making me blush," and indeed, she was blushing. Still, she wrapped her hooves around her father, and he in turn wrapped his hooves around her. "Sorry that I didn't stick around last year, but you know my reasons why."

"I do indeed, but it is good to see you connect with other members of the family."

"Well I didn't really think we would, but Moon Crest and his family have been proving me wrong."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've proven a pony wrong," Sunrise whispered to Sunset, who nodded in agreement.

The peaceful moment though wasn't going to last as another pony came into the house. It was in fact, Sunbeam Shimmer and looking livid, "Night Glide, how dare you!"

"How dare I?"

"Yes, you know better than to stay out for long period's of time, and..." She paused as she looked round the room, "you have to be kidding me, _they're_ still here? I don't believe this. MOON CREST!"

Sunrise whispered to her younger daughter, "you might want to get your father."

But Sunny Rays had no need to do that, for Moon Crest heard his mother loud and clear, "what's going on in here this time?" he asked.

"I thought I told you to get rid of these traitors of the family. Do I honestly have to do everything myself, or are you finally going to do what is right? Now throw them out!"

Night Glide sighed as he turned to leave, "sorry Sunflower, but I have to go again. Hopefully we'll meet again before Hearth's Warming."

"I hope so too Dad," she whispered.

Sunbeam nodded at her husband, "good, you're paying attention to me, now if only our son would listen. I said throw them out, NOW!"

"Mom...just leave," he said firmly.

An angry look came to Sunbeam's face, "fine then, I'll deal with this myself, just you see if I don't." She turned on her hooves and stormed away.

"Well, that was more intense than it needed to be," commented Concrete.

"I didn't even get a chance to introduce you guys to him," sighed Sunflower.

By late evening, the meet with Sunbeam was out of the mind of everypony as they were finally getting ready to head out for the Hearth's Warming play at the palace.

"This is going to be great," cheered Sunny Rays as she bounced all over the place. "I get to see my favourite Hearth's Warming story acted out, and my sister's going to be there too!"

"Well we won't be able to go if you don't stay still," chuckled Sunset. "Come on Sunny Rays, you need to wear a jacket tonight."

After a few more bounces, Sunny Rays finally stopped and allowed Sunset to help her put her winter gear on.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the palace tonight?" Sunflower asked Sunrise. "I wouldn't want you to miss the play, I can keep an eye on my son."

Sunrise shook her head, "Sunflower, I told you I could take care of your son. Besides, I can always catch the play next year. You go, have a good time and don't worry about Granite."

As if on cue, Granite Slab started pounding on the door and screaming like a mad pony again.

Sunflower wasn't really convinced. Moon Crest walked up to her, "she'll be fine Sis, now come on, let's go."

And on that note, the six ponies left the house, leaving only Sunflower and Granite behind.

At Sunbeam and Night Glide's house, Night Glide was reading his newest book on railroads of Equestria when his wife stepped into the living room, "you know Night Glide, maybe I was being too hasty earlier when I said you couldn't go to the play. It is a tradition after all for your end of the family, and I shouldn't force you to end it just on my word."

Night Glide raised an eyebrow at this, "what's this about Sunbeam?"

"Oh I just thought I'd be nice to you tonight. Go, have a good time, don't worry about me."

Night Glide was suspicious, but in the end, he agreed to go. He got on a suit, and once ready, he left the house with a big smile on his face, "maybe I had my wife all wrong, she's not that bad of a pony."

What he didn't know was that Sunbeam wanted him out of the house just so she could put a plan into motion.

"Right on cue," she smirked as she saw a police officer walk into view. "Excuse me officer, I need your help!"

The officer heard her and walked up to the house, "yes Ma'am, what's going on?"

"I heard a gang of nasty ponies are planning on robbing the house of my son and his family. There are two adult ponies, two little ones and a last one who looks like that nice pony from a few months ago. You know, the one from the Clock Tower fight."

"You mean Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yes, that's the one. They're using her mane-style to get her into trouble, and they said they'd harm anypony in the home. Please hurry."

"Don't worry Ma'am, we'll put a stop to this," and the officer hurried off.

Of course what Sunbeam said wasn't true, but she figured that being arrested would be good enough to getting the _traitors_ out of the house. She smiled at her own plan, "Moon Crest will thank me for this later."

At the palace, Sunset and the two families were among the first to arrive, and got front row spaces, "great, we'll be able to hear and see the play better from here," smiled Moon Crest.

"It'll be nice to see the play again," said Sunset. "I've been away so long, I've almost forgotten how the story goes."

"Well this should hopefully help you kiddo," smiled Moon Crest.

Sunflower however wasn't focusing on the play, she was still worried for Sunrise, "I know she said she can handle Granite, but what if she can't? Maybe I should go back to the house and see how she's doing."

"Honey, chill out and relax. They've already said that she can handle our son if he gets too wild."

"I suppose so," she sighed and started to relax.

One of the last ponies to arrive at the palace was none other than Night Glide. He sat down happily at the back, "good evening Mr Night Glide," smiled Honey Tree. "Would you like a Windigo shaped Honey Biscuit?"

"Mmm, don't mind if I do." He picked one off the tray with his magic, and gave Honey Tree a bit for the biscuit.

"Hope you enjoy the show Mr Glide."

"Oh I'm sure I will," he smiled.

The curtains went up and a lone pony walked out onto the stage with a book being held in his magic. He opened it up, placed it on the stand and started to tell the story; _"Long before Princess Celestia ruled Equestria, our beautiful world was very different, for you see the ponies didn't know about harmony. All they knew was hatred."_

Sunset was beaming as she was listening to the story, "oh the girls would've loved this. Man, I wish I brought my camcorder with me."

At the Shimmer family home, Granite had finally stopped pounding on the door, mostly due to the fact his hooves were sore. They were hurting, so Sunrise had to let him out to help. She was going to wrap his hooves up in bandages, but he didn't want help, "get away from me, I don't need help from anypony, I can take care of myself!"

"Nonsense, everypony needs help from time to time, now hold still young Granite."

He struggled for a couple more minutes before admitting defeat. Finally Sunrise could wrap his hooves in bandages, "there we go, that should help for a while."

"Whatever!" he snorted.

Sunrise lead him back to the basement door, but before he could go back in, there came a knock at the door, "who could that be at this hour?" Sunrise asked out loud.

"Why don't you go answer the door and find out?" Granite asked rudely.

"Yes Sir Mr Sunshine," Sunrise said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"And don't call me that! I hate it when ponies call me names!"

Sunrise walked to the door and called out; "who is it?"

"It's the Police Ma'am, open up!" Sunrise was surprised to hear that, and opened the door to find there were at least ten police officers standing on the other side, "we have been told there are intruders in the house."

"What?!"

 _"The ice was getting closer and closer to Clover the Clever, Private Pansy and Smart Cookie, and would've trapped them forever, but Clover the Clever still had her magic. Within an instant, her horn lit up, and a magical beam of light shot into the air, creating a pink heart made of fire."_

Sunset smiled at this part. Oh sure at first she had forgotten how the story went, but after a while, it came back to her, and she remembered _this_ was her favourite part.

"It's exciting isn't it?" Sunny Rays asked her big sister.

"It sure is," nodded Sunset.

The play soon finished, and all the performers bowed to the audiance, who stomped their hooves and whistled loudly. It was clear, everypony loved the performance.

The two families were soon making their way back to the Shimmer family house, all with smiles on their faces.

"I love that story," cheered Sunny Rays as she bounced up and down. "It's got to be the best Hearth's Warming story ever."

Sunset nodded in agreement.

"It was definetly wonderful to watch," smiled Sunflower. "We should try and make that a tradition every year, come to Canterlot and see the first play of the year."

"Well we'll have to see if we can work it into our busy lifestyles, but I think that can be arranged," said Concrete.

Sun Drops pouted, "that is assuming Granite doesn't ruin our chances again." Both her parents stared at her firmly, "sorry, didn't mean to say that."

At last, they were coming up to their street and were shocked to see at least twenty police officers there, "what in the world is going on now?" cried Moon Crest in shock.

"Oh Granite, don't tell me you caused more trouble," groaned Sunflower.

Sunset and Moon Crest ran up to the house, but were stopped by a police officer, "sorry, but we can't let you into the house. We've been told that there are intruders in there, and so far, we've only found two."

"One of them's my wife; Sunrise Shimmer!"

"And our son; Granite Slab," added Sunflower in complete shock.

"A likely story. Now please, back off!"

Another officer came forward, "hey, that pony looks like Sunset Shimmer. That must be another one of the intruders." All the police officer's eyes turned in her direction.

"Oh no, this isn't good," she muttered to herself.

It took more than three hours for Moon Crest to finally convince the police officers that he and his family were not intruders, and neither were the Slab family.

"Then why was that boy in the basement?" asked one officer.

"He's serving time down there as punishment for a few nasty tricks, and poor choice of words."

"I see. Well then, this has been a big misunderstanding, I speak for the entire police department when I say we're sorry. As for the pony who reported this, she will be hearing from us. Let's go boys!"

And with that, the police officers left.

"Being accused of breaking into my own home, what next?" groaned Sunrise.

"Who would say such things about us?" asked Sun Drops. "It couldn't have been Granite Slab, he was locked up in the basement."

"Not all the time," said Sunrise. "I let him out to deal with his injuries, but I had my eyes on him the entire time."

"I think I know," said Sunset. "One pony said that if my Dad wasn't going to force us out of the house, then _she_ would find a way to get us out of here."

"You don't mean..."

Sunset nodded to her little sister, "ain't no doubt Sunny Rays, it was our Grandmare; Sunbeam Shimmer."

Moon Crest stared down at the ground angerily, "how dare she! It's one thing to order me around, but to pull a stunt like this, this is going too far. Just wait till I see her again, she's going to be getting quite an earful."

Little did Moon Crest know that she was already going to be getting an earful.


	8. A Good Side to Everypony

_**Chapter 8: A Good Side to Everypony**_

As expected, the police did indeed go to Sunbeam and Night Glide's house with angry looks on their faces, "there were no intruders at the Shimmer family home, it's merely family visiting," the police chief said firmly.

"No, they are intruders, you need to arrest the fools!" snapped Sunbeam.

She argued with the police for an hour, but soon grew bored and went to the living room, leaving Night Glide to try and sort out the mess. He managed it an hour and a half later.

"I apologize again for my wife, she sometimes does go overboard. You know her and the novels she reads."

"I suppose so," sighed the police chief. "Very well, we accept the apology, but if she reports something like this one more time, we'll be taking the two of you down to the station house."

"No worries Sir, it won't happen ever again."

The police accepted his word and headed off back on patrol. Night Glide by now was furious, and once they were out of sight, he stormed over to the living room where he found his wife, once again with her face in a book.

"You got alot of nerve saying our daughter, her family and grand-daughter are intruders in Moon Crest's home."

"Did you not hear me, they are intruders. No traitors that have been thrown out shall return to any of the Shimmer family houses or place of business, it's the way of the family."

"No, that's the way of _your_ family!" Night Glide snapped angerily. "I love you and all, but this little stunt has gotten me mad at you."

"You got nothing to be mad about. I allowed you to go to that stupid play tonight, you should be grateful."

"Well you know what, I wish now I hadn't gone to the play, cause I had a feeling you would pull a stupid stunt like this. It's Hearth's Warming for goodness sakes, don't you think it's time to forget your family ways and move on?"

"No, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stop talking to those traitors ever again." Thinking her point had been made, she looked back to her novel.

"Hey, I'm not finished talking with you Sunbeam, lift your head up. Sunbeam!" But Sunbeam was in no mood to listen. "Your father was right, you are a difficult pony to live with." He stormed out of the living room and up to his room.

"Yeah, that's nice, don't need to hear it. Oh this is a good part."

At the Shimmer family home, Sunflower was trying to calm down her son from the scare, "I thought I was going to jail, I didn't want to go to jail, but they had hoof-cuffs and everything."

"I know, but it's okay, your uncle sorted everything out."

"Though if you ask me, they should've taken you," snorted Sun Drops.

Granite looked crossly to his sister, "and what do you mean by that Loser?"

"For that attitude, and all the stupid things you do! You give our family enough trouble as it is, and I think you being taken away by the police would be a good thing, maybe then you'll actually learn something."

"Why you!"

"Granite! Sun Drops! That's enough!" snapped their mother. "Sun Drops, go to Sunny Rays' room, and don't come out till morning! As for you Granite, back to the basement with you!"

The two young ponies walked off without another word. Sunflower locked the door behind Granite and groaned, "why do they have to take after their Grandmare? It's really getting me peeved. Pardon my language."

Upstairs, Sunset was writing to her friends about the whole ordeal, _"I've heard of nights never to forget, but this is rediculous,_ " she finished.

Sunny Rays was walking back to the bedroom after getting something from her room. Sun Drops walked past with an upset look on her face, "uh Sun Drops, are you alright?"

"Dumb brother, I wish he would go to jail, he's always ruining everything," she muttered, not even noticing Sunny Rays.

Sunny Rays walked back into Sunset's room, "I think Sun Drops and Granite had another fight."

"Yeah they did, I could hear them and Aunt Sunflower yelling, but that happens with siblings. Remember what I told you about human Rarity and Human Sweetie Belle?"

"Yeah, you were telling me that just two nights ago, but I believe every sibling should get along and be nice to each other."

"I agree with you there Little Sister." Sunset paused as her little sister used her magic to lift herself into the air, and place herself in the middle of her stuffed toy collection. "Impressive Sunny Rays. Anyways, it's ultimately up to Granite if he wants to be nice or not. I know he can be a good kid, he just needs more chances to learn to become a better pony."

Sunny Rays raised an eyebrow, "you're going to help him aren't you?"

"I'll try. I know he won't respond to stories, or firm talks, but maybe if given a chance, he can be shown that an act of kindess is better than being mean all the time."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Not sure, but I got to try something. I rather not see another family torn apart, and a pony's life ruined by poor choices."

The following next day, the two families agreed to head out to the festival, except for Granite, who was still being punished, and Sunset, who agreed to watch over him.

"I can catch the festival another time," she said to her mother before she left.

"Alright, but be careful." She leaned in and whispered to her daughter, "Good luck with your plan."

Sunset gasped, "how did you know?"

"Do you think a mother doesn't know what her daughter is thinking? Plus Sunny Rays told me earlier."

"Alright, and thanks."

Once the family had gone out, she walked over to the basement door and unlocked it. She walked down some of the steps and looked over to Granite. He was staring at the wall, his hooves in bandages and an annoyed look was on his face.

"So Granite, did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

"No, now go away."

"Very well cousin. I'll just be upstairs cleaning everything up from breakfast." Granite waved his hoof angerily at her. Sunset smirked and added, "my mom left a plate of freshly made cookies out. It's too bad, cause if a pony helped me, maybe she or he could have a couple of cookies as a thank you."

She walked up the stairs and over to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway when she heard little hoofsteps walking up the basement stairs and over towards her.

"Fine I'll help, but only because I'm hungry."

"Fine by me, let's get to work."

Using his magic, Granite lifted dirty dishes off the table and counter, and placed them in the sink. He turned on the water, poured in some soap and started washing them till they were spotless. He later passed them to Sunset, who dried them and put them away with her magic. Working together, the two ponies managed to get everything cleaned up.

Granite then walked over to the kitchen table and took as many cookies as he could.

"I'm going back to the basement," he said bluntly.

"Suit yourself, but there is milk up here and I'm sure you're feeling thirsty. I would've given you some if you didn't walk away."

He walked towards the door, but soon returned, "okay fine, you got me again."

Sunset smirked, "I knew that would work. Why don't you sit at the table and enjoy your treats? I'm sure a kitchen chair is better than that old matress downstairs."

This time Granite didn't walk away and thought about it, he actually sat at the table.

"Hmm, good cookies," smiled Sunset.

Granite was quiet at first, but after a fifth bite of the cookie, he spoke to his cousin, "Why are you being nice to me? I've done nothing to earn this, I'm the bad boy in the family remember?"

"I know, but being nice is what I do. All my friends back home will tell you that as well. Heck, I'd help my worst enemy if I could...to an extent."

"Whatever."

"Is there a reason for your attitude, or do you think you're cool because of it?"

Granite didn't answer.

"Suit yourself, you don't need to answer my questions or talk to me. But take it from me kid, there are two ways you can live your life, the easy path and the harder one. One leads to a world of pain, and the other is much better, but I won't tell you how to live your life, it's your choice and yours alone."

"I'll take that into consideration."

Sunset smiled,"I will say this though, I am enjoying having a conversation with you. It's always great talking with family."

"I suppose."

After eating one more cookie, and drinking plenty of milk, Granite headed back to the basement, and Sunset locked the door behind him. She smiled though as she did, "you're a good kid Granite," she whispered, "I can see a bright future heading your way." And with that, she went to work on some chores around the house.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. I don't care," and he stormed off down the stairs.

Back at Sunbeam and Night Glide's house, Night Glide was looking through some photo albums. He was mostly looking at the photos taken at Hearth's Warming during the days when Sunflower was loved by both parents.

"Those were the good old days," he muttered to himself. He then had to chuckle when he saw a photo of Sunflower stuck in a cardboard box. He remembered she was digging to the bottom of the box as there was another toy at the bottom.

"NIGHT GLIDE!" bellowed the voice of his wife.

"Do you really need to scream?" he groaned. He placed the photo album down on the bed, and walked downstairs. "Yes Dear, what is it you need?"

"I need you to go to the market and pick up some more food for our fridge."

Using her magic, she gave Night Glide a list of the food they needed.

"I'm on it Sunbeam."

"And don't talk to the traitors this time, or else you'll be sleeping outside throughout the entire winter season. Do I make myself clear, or do I need to scream it in your ears?"

"No, I heard you loud and clear."

"And what did I say?"

Night Glide sighed unhappily, "don't talk to the traitors, or I'll be freezing my flank outside all winter."

"Close enough, now go!"

With bits in his pocket, Night Glide walked out the door and over to the market. Sunbeam walked upstairs to get another novel to read, and that's when she spotted the photo album. She opened it up and saw the photos of Sunflower.

"No, these need to go."

In town, Night Glide spotted Moon Crest, Sunflower and their families at the festival. He wanted more than ever to say hello to them, but fearing he would be spending his time outdoors, he went the other way and avoided them. He got what his wife wanted, then made his way back to the house.

"Sunbeam, I'm back!" he called. "I got everything you were asking for, and I did not talk to the 'Traitors' as you call them."

But there was no reply from his wife. He put the food in the fridge, and headed upstairs. There, he recieved a shock. The photo album had been emptied out of many of the photos, and the photos themselves had been burned.

"Our family photos!" he cried in shock.

"Good ridence. Had I known they were around, I would've burned them up a long time ago," said Sunbeam, sounding quite proud of herself.

Night Glide turned around angerily and stared at his wife, "now you've really crossed the line, it's one thing to ignore our own daughter and her family, but to do this! I can't believe you would want to destory memories like these!"

"We don't need them, I'm doing you a favour. Now shut up and clean up, this house is a mess."

That was the last straw for Night Glide. Using his magic, he picked up a suitcase and started filling it up. Sunbeam saw this, "Night Glide, I said clean the house, it's a mess."

"You can clean it yourself. I can't STAND living with a pony who believes so much in her family's own stupid ways that she would destory memories from the past with her own children!"

"I'm doing this for you! You don't need fools like that stupid Sunflower, or that monster Sunset Shimmer."

"Oh you actually believe that fool Pen Pal, the same one that would throw our youngest grand-daughter out of the clock tower, now I know you've finally lost it!" Once his suitcase was full, he shut it and started walking away, "You're just as nuts as he is!"

"Watch your tounge Night Glide, or I'll make sure you'll regret it!"

"And you even threaten your own husband. Well guess what, I'm not giving you the satisfaction of throwing me out, I'm leaving! Good luck living your life alone Sunbeam, I am out of here!"

Sunbeam screamed after him, "Stop this foolish game Night Glide, and get to work!"

But Night Glide ignored her and soon was out the door. Sunbeam continued to scream at him, but he ignored her and continued on. He knew of one place he'd be welcomed into.

"Alright, that's that, the whole house is spotless, hope Mom and Dad like it," sighed Sunset. Using all the time her family and the Slabs were out, she had cleaned the floors, dusted everything off and washed the fabrics for a clean scent. Feeling proud of herself, Sunset decided to go to the kitchen and eat the last two cookies on the plate. Before she walked in, there was a knock on the door. "Those must be carollers," she thought to herself.

However as she opened the door, she was surprised to see that it wasn't Carollers, it was her grandfather.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here? What if Grandmare finds out you're here?"

"You can call her Sunbeam, we're no longer together," he answered. "I walked out on her. May I come in?"

"Yes, of course, come on in."

He walked in, placed his suitcase near the coat-rack, and after wiping his hooves on the carpet, walked over towards the couch. Sunset went into the kitchen and brought over the plate of cookies, and a glass of milk.

"Would you like something to eat and drink?" she asked.

"Yes please, I haven't eaten at all today."

He took the cookies up in his magic and started eating them. At that moment, the two families returned from the festival.

"Whoa Sunset, you cleaned up the whole house and...why is Night Glide here?" Sunrise asked in shock.

"He and Grandmare broke up."

"No, I walked out on her," he corrected Sunset. "If she broke up with me, she would've thrown me out. I wasn't going to give her that chance." He sighed and took a sip of the milk, "she destoryed the family photos, and _that_ was the last straw."

Sunflower walked up to her father, after wiping her hooves clean, "I'm sorry to hear that Dad. You guys have been together for so long, I can't imagine you breaking up."

"Well it's happened, and to be honest, it's been a long time coming. She's been losing it." He then looked to Moon Crest and Sunrise, "I know I'm asking alot, but until I can get back on my hooves, would it be alright if I stay here?"

Sunrise looked to her husband, "it's your call, what do you say?"

"Dad, you don't need to ask, our home is your home. We can make room for you."

"Yes indeed," nodded Sunflower. "Concrete and I can sleep in Sunny Rays' room with Sun Drops."

"And you can have our bed," added Sunrise.

"Thank you," he nodded.

Sunrise walked over towards Sunset, "by the way, nice job in cleaning the house, though I don't think you were expecting this to happen, am I right?"

"At this point, I shouldn't even be surprised, anything is possible," she whispered back.


	9. The Hearth's Warming Confrontation

_**Chapter 9: The Hearth's Warming Confrontation**_

Day soon turned to night, and after another big dinner, followed by a small snowball war in the backyard and chatting with Night Glide about his days working on the Equestrian railways, Sunny Rays was finally ready to go to sleep. As she walked up the stairs, she could see her Aunt and Uncle setting up sleeping bags in her little bedroom, right next to her little bed. Night Glide walked past her a moment later, he waved an almost cheerful wave to her, then walked over to Sunrise and Moon Crest's bedroom.

She sighed and walked into Sunset's room, where she found her sister writing into the journal.

"It doesn't seem fair if you ask me," Sunny Rays said as she lifted herself up and onto Sunset's bed, "Grandma and Grandpa shouldn't be apart, they should be together, like they always have been."

"Well you heard Grandpa, he couldn't take anymore of Grandmare's antics," said Sunset. Surprising, she was talking to her little sister and writing at the same time.

"Perhaps. Say, could you maybe talk with Grandmare and maybe try to help them get back together?"

"I can't do that."

"Why can't you?"

"Well one, she would never let me in long enough to talk to her, and two; this is a matter those two have to handle alone. Heck, I don't even have a boyfriend, so I'm not really the best pony to talk with about relationships."

"Oh I see, it's sad though."

"Yeah it is, but like Dad told me, don't worry about them. You just focus on the Hearth's Warming coming up and remember to have fun during that time." She paused from her writing and looked back to Sunny Rays, "maybe we can at least bring a smile to Grandpa's face, what do you think about that?"

"I guess we could do that, but what can we do?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something. After all, we're both a pair of smart cookies, remember that." And she rubbed the top of Sunny Rays' head, messing up her mane once more and making her smile. Sunset's stomach started rumbling, "great, now I got myself hungry with that statement."

This got another giggle from Sunny Rays.

Despite the break up, Night Glide did at least show a smile on his face as Hearth's Warming eve came about. He also kept himself very busy during that time, helping Sunflower and Sunrise in the kitchen with making meals and setting up the table. He also gave Moon Crest a hoof in wood craving, once he got a few pointers from his son, and he even got into a few snowball wars with the little ones, but it seemed that everytime, he was always paired up with Sunny Rays, so he never lost.

"Next time," Sun Drops whispered to Sunset, "I'll partner up with Sunny Rays."

"Oh no, she's my sister, I got to team up with..." she was cut off as a snowball hit her. It of course had been thrown by Sunny Rays, "her," Sunset finished.

Night Glide also tried to talk with Granite Slab, but he got no response from his grandson. Not a sound came out.

"He's often like that," said Concrete, "not many ponies can say he's a friend to them. Come to think of it, I don't think he even has a friend."

The day soon turned to night and everypony was very excited as Moon Crest and Sunflower brought home plenty of logs for the Hearth's Warming fire, which was to match that of the original fire Clover the Clever made with her spell.

"This is going to be one of the best Hearth's Warming Eves ever," cheered Sun Drops.

"But Granite's not able to see all this, he's still in the basement," said Sunset.

"I know, that's why this will be the best, cause Granite would just get mad and destory everything around here."

Sunset gave her cousin a firm glare, "Everypony deserves a chance." She walked over towards the basement door, unlocked it and went downstairs. Her cousin was once again sitting on the bed and looking to the wall. "Your little rump must be getting sore from sitting on that old thing all the time."

"I move around," came a blunt reply.

"Good, glad to know. We've got a Hearth's Warming fire going on this evening, with plenty of hot cocoa to drink. I thought maybe you'd want to come up and enjoy the fun."

"They don't want me up there, and I don't want to be anywhere near them."

"Okay fine, suit yourself. Shame though, you'd get to sit somewhere else other than a concrete floor or a dusty old matress."

She turned and headed for the door once more. She was only three steps up when she heard Granite get up from his bed and head for the stairwell. Sunset could only smile as she lead her cousin upstairs.

The Slabs were surprised to see him. Sun Drops glared angerily at him.

Night Glide finally broke the awkward silence as he walked up to his Grandson, "so I finally get a chance to meet you young one. I'm Night Glide, what's your name?"

"Granite Slab," he said in a quiet tone.

"Granite Slab, an interesting name for a boy like you. Now, why don't you come sit down and have some cocoa with us?"

Granite took in a deep breath and instead of his usual grumpy attitude, he said; "sure why not, I was feeling thirsty anyways."

"Better watch it Granite or..." but Sun Drops was interupted by Sunset placing her hoof in front of her cousin's mouth. She shook her head as if to say 'don't go there', and with that, the room went silent again.

Night Glide brought over a mug of hot cocoa and gave it to Granite. He was about to take a sip when his grandfather stopped him, "don't forget to blow on it, or you'll burn your little tounge."

He was going to ignore his grandfather, but in the end decided to listen and blow on his cocoa to cool it down.

"I don't believe it, he's actually being nice," gasped Sun Drops. "Did he bash his head on something downstairs? Cause this has never happened before, even with guests."

"Nope, I just think he's got a good side that's slowly coming out."

Granite drank down his cocoa, but once the mug was empty, he went downstairs and closed the door behind him.

"You should put quotes around the word _slowly,_ " muttered Sun Drops.

"Oh well, that was another good step," Sunset thought to herself.

After a bit more talking, the ponies all went off to their beds and went off to sleep. In fact, all the ponies in Canterlot, apart from a few who work during the night, went to bed. Sunbeam Shimmer on the other hoof did not go to bed. She was in her living room and sitting in her chair, glaring crossly at the empty couch.

"I ask him to stay put, but he walks out. I tear up the photos for his own good, yet he blames me. He's a stupid pony," she muttered to herself. As the night wore on, she grew crosser and crosser.

As the sun rose the next morning, she got up from her chair and stormed off to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to let him be an idiot on my watch, I'll drag his sorry flank back over here and I'll really give him a piece of my mind."

She soon had her winter gear on, but as she opened the door, she was stunned to see snow piled up almost to the height of her eyes.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" she groaned loudly. "Darn stupid weather pegasi, they're all aganist me!"

Determined to bring Night Glide back by any means, she used her magic to pick up a shovel and started clearing her own path way. She grumbled about it the whole time, "when I get his sorry flank back over here, I'll make sure he stays outside till he learns who's the boss around here."

At the Shimmer family house, all was quiet as everypony was asleep. But not for long.

"HEARTH'S WARMING! IT'S HEARTH'S WARMING!" came the cries of Sun Drops and Sunny Rays.

It woke everypony up and made Sunset fall out of the bed again, "ow, now that's going to leave a mark."

She looked up to her bed and saw Sunny Rays bouncing up and down while shouting "IT'S HEARTH'S WARMING!"

"Okay Sunny Rays you can stop, I think everypony is up at this time," Sunset called to her. Sunny Rays stopped, and using her magic, lifted herself off the bed and over towards the doorway. "Sweet Celestia, that girl's got a set of lungs on her."

"So does Sun Drops," said Sunflower as she walked past. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, takes more than a little pony shouting to get me hurt."

Sunset followed her Aunt, Uncle and Grandfather down the stairs and over towards the tree. The two little fillies were jumping around as they looked at the presents.

"Reminds me of when you were a young filly," Sunrise whispered to Sunset.

Sunset blushed hearing that.

Sunflower walked over towards the basement door, and headed downstairs to see if her son was up. Granite was up, and was looking to the wall, "alright Granite, you can join us for Hearth's Warming day, but one wrong move and you're down here till we're finally ready to go back to Manehatten."

"Yes Mom," he said with a quiet tone in his voice.

Sunflower turned and headed up the stairwell. Granite soon followed and joined the families upstairs. Once more, Sun Drops gave a firm look to her brother.

"Alright, let's start opening presents," smiled Night Glide. He knew he wasn't going to get anything, but still wanted to join in on the fun. Using his magic, he lifted one present away from the tree and read the name on it, "this one is for Granite Slab. Here you go Son." He lifted it over to Granite and placed it down gently in front of him.

"Oh here we go," groaned Sun Drops, "get ready to duck for cover."

"Give him a chance, I'm sure he won't throw his present," Sunset whispered to her.

Granite slowly opened the present, then opened the box inside, revealing a wooden model of the Friendship Express. He looked at it for the longest time, leaving his family to wonder. He put the train down and rolled it along the floor, "it's nice," he said, "thank you."

"Okay, so we got lucky that time," muttered Sun Drops.

"Alright, next up is a present for Sunny Rays Shimmer from Sunset Shimmer."

A big grin came to Sunset's face. Sunny Rays accepted the present with her magic and tore the wrapping paper away. She opened the box inside and pulled out; "a teddy bear!" cheered Sunny Rays.

"Yeah well I thought, even though you have a large collection of stuffed animals, maybe you would like another one," Sunset said to her. "But this isn't any ordinary teddy bear. Press down on it's right ear, and you'll see what I mean."

Sunny Rays pressed down on the right ear, and something amazing happened; " _I Love you Little sister._ "

"It has your voice!" exclaimed Sunny Rays.

The other ponies in the room were surprised by that too. Sunset smiled and walked up to her little sister, "it does indeed, it's a special teddy bear that allows you to record your own voice into it, then when you press down on the ears, it'll play a message for the pony. In this case, it plays my messages to you so you'll always hear my voice."

Sunny Rays started to tear up, but they were happy tears. She placed the bear down and ran up to her big sister to give her a hug.

"Thank you Sunset."

"You're very welcome Sunny Rays."

Now it was Moon Crest's turn to speak, "That is an amazing little toy Sunset, are they common where you live?"

"Oh yeah, I see talking toys all the time in the toy stores back home, but not many are being powered by solar power."

"Solar Power?"

"Yeah, well since Equestria doesn't really have batteries, I figured on getting the bear converted over so you can charge it up during the day, and hear the messages none stop after that. You can thank our human Twilight for doing that."

"Well I have to admit, I am impressed with your world's technology, and with you Sunset." He looked down to Sunny Rays, who was still hugging her big sister, "and I don't think I'm alone."

Granite Slab decided to move over towards the couch so he wasn't in anypony's way. As he climbed onto the couch, he could see a pony coming down the pathway, and carrying a shovel. She also looked very angry.

There came a knock at the door, "now who could that be?" wondered Sunrise out loud.

She walked over towards the door, but Granite jumped off the couch and blocked the door, "Stop!" he cried. "It's Sunbeam Shimmer, and she's carrying a shovel with her."

"How do you know that?" asked Sun Drops angerily. "I bet you it's just carollers wanting to sing for other ponies."

"Come on, you have to believe me."

"No, you just don't want us to have fun. You're always ruining the fun for us." Sun Drops walked up to her brother angerily, "Manehatten, Vanhoover, Baltimare, you're always ruining everything." She raised a hoof towards him as if to strike him, "now step aside and give up your lies."

"I'm not lying, it is your...our grandmother, and she's really mad!"

There was another knock on the door, this time being a little louder than before.

"You have to believe me this time, I'm telling you the truth."

"Believe you? Now why would we do that? After all the stupid things you've said and done, we should just put you back in the basement as we listen to the carollers."

"Sun Drops, that's enough of that!" snapped Sunset. She walked over and forced her cousin to put her hoof back down.

Sunny Rays ran to the couch and looked out the living room window, "he's telling the truth, Grandmare is out there, and she looks really scary."

Moon Crest sighed, "She must be here to drag Dad back with her." He looked to Granite Slab, "for a pony who acts like he doesn't care, you sure do have a good heart. Now move aside. Sunrise, get me the garbage can lid. Everypony else, get back."

Everypony did as he asked. Sunrise soon returned with the lid and stood back with the other ponies. Using his magic, Moon Crest opened the door, and in charged his mother, swinging her shovel. It hit the garbage can lid with a bang, and within seconds, Moon Crest was able to get the shovel away from her.

"Sunbeam, what in the name of Celestia is wrong with you?" demanded Night Glide.

"Enough talk and enough stupidity Night Glide, you're coming back to the house right now, and I don't care that I have to drag you out by your ears. And Moon Crest, for the last time, kick out these traitors and don't ever make me catch them here again!"

"Grandma's scaring me," whimped Sunny Rays.

"I will do no such thing!" snapped Moon Crest. "They are family, and they can come here any time they want."

"And I'm not returning to you after the things you said and did," added Night Glide. "You're really taking things too far. Just stop now before you really hurt somepony."

The room seemed to go quiet, before Sunbeam spoke again, "no, I will not stop. The family traditions are too important to be ignored, now get over here Night Glide! NOW!" Using her magic, she forced the shovel away from Moon Crest, "and I'll kick these traitors out myself!" She swung the shovel wildly, ready to hit anypony.

"Dad, toss me the garbage can lid!" called Sunset.

Moon Crest nodded and after ducking to avoid the shovel, he tossed the lid over to Sunset. She grabbed it with her magic and blocked her grandmother's little attack, "Captain Equestria, eat your heart out," Sunset thought to herself.

"You're leaving this house, if it's the last thing I do."

She raised the shovel once more to deliver another blow, but found something hitting the shovel and making it fly away from her. The object was a log, and it had been thrown by Granite Slab.

"Leave my family alone!" snapped Granite.

"You dare throw my shovel away!"

"Enough of this!" snapped Sunset. "So Dad doesn't want to throw us out, and Grandpa is tired of your attitude, that gives you no excuse to come here, ruin our Hearth's Warming and attack us all."

Granite nodded as he walked over towards his cousin, "the only real traitor I see in this house is the foolish stupid one that's acting like a three year old that hasn't gotten their cupcake. And that is you. Hearth's Warming is a time for families to get together, but it's also a time to forgive and forget, that's something else the Hearth's Warming story speaks of. The ponies forgot about their differences and forgave each other for their words and actions, and thus creating the land we call Equestria. However, you're the only one here who's acting differently, and all because you can't let go of your dumb family ways."

"Watch your tounge boy or..."

"Or you'll do what, hit me with your shovel? Hitting a child is a serious criminal offence you know."

Sunbeam snarled just listening to Granite speak to her that way.

"Granted, I didn't want to be here anymore than you want us here, but I've been learning, just a little bit mind you, that being with family is important..." he paused as he looked to Sunset, "even those who offer milk and cookies for a hungry pony." Sunset smiled back to her cousin, then both looked back to their grandmother, "and all we wanted was to ask for your forgiveness and maybe we could be one happy family, yet you come in here and do this. Only a crazy pony does that."

Sunbeam's anger started to grow, "you're really starting to get on my nerves here boy. Now get out of here!"

"We're not going anywhere, we're staying and we're going to keep coming back for Hearth's Warming. Cause after seeing your actions, I rather be with my family in happiness, then living alone in pure anger."

Sunflower stepped forward and stood beside her son, "I was going to ask you to forgive me, but if words can't get through your thick head, maybe it's a good thing I decided aganist the idea."

One by one, all the ponies walked forward and stood side by side in a firm stance.

"Apologize Sunbeam, or you can turn around and leave!" Night Glide said firmly.

"No, I will NEVER apologize!" Using her magic, she picked up her shovel and prepared to strike down Sunset, "I will throw you traitors out, and you Night Glide, will be spending a year outdoors!" She swung it down, but Sunset blocked it once more with the garbage can lid and tossed the shovel away with it.

"Sunbeam Shimmer!" snapped Moon Crest. "I swore I would never throw any pony out of my family again, but for you I'll make that acception! Get out of here!"

"You dare talk to me like that?! You're just as much of a traitor as they are! You're all stupid! I'll make you all see just how right I am!"

"Will you now?" said a voice from behind her. Sunbeam looked behind her and gasped, for there were three police officers, and the police chief. "Attacking a family on Hearth's Warming, you're just as heartless as that stupid Pen Pal."

"They're the stupid ones, not me! The traitors brainwashed my only son, his wife and young daughter. I ask that you arrest them all!"

"Oh we'll be making an arrest today, but it's not them we're going to arrest, it's going to be you. Boys, cuff her."

Two officers walked up to her and placed hoof-cuffs on her. The third officer picked up the shovel, then with Sunbeam struggling to get away from them, the police walked out of the house.

"Sorry about this Chief," said Moon Crest. "My mother's finally lost it."

"Well don't worry, she'll be getting plenty of help where she's going. Have a nice Hearth's Warming." He tipped his hat and walked out of the house, closing the door gently behind him.

Silence filled the room once more, until Sunset finally broke it, "here and on Earth, the excitement never stops." She looked down to Granite, "thanks for that, and now I know you like hanging out with us, I'll have to make sure to come back every Hearth's Warming."

"Whatever, I'm still the tough guy around here, you got that? If you forgot, I can remind you how tough I can be."

"Uh no thanks, but tough guys can care for their families too, you know?"

"Maybe," he said meekily. "But whatever, can we just get back to the presents or do I have to do everything myself?"

"Okay, okay, let's get back to that," smiled Sunset, and that's just what they did.


	10. Till We Meet Again

Well my friends, we come to the last chapter of Sunset's Hearth's Warming and the last story I've written for 2016. It's been quite an interesting year, and to think, when the year started, I didn't have the ideas for this book or Sweetie Belle's Big Adventure (which is set before this story) and while I'll admit there have been some bumpy roads that have slowed the progress of my stories down, in the end, seeing the reviews from all of you readers makes it worth it. One thing I've learned for sure about writing up Christmas/Hearth's Warming stories is to write them up months in advance, not in November or December, cause then you run out of time. Next year, I'll hopefully be able to remember that. Anyways, in case any of you are wondering, there will be a fourth volume to follow with this book, as well as the first two 'Sunset's Redemption' and 'Sweetie Belle's Big Adventure'. I can't go into details because I want it to be a surprise, but a little hint, it's going to feature one of the mane 6's pegasi.

 _ **Chapter 10: Till We Meet Again**_

At the Mental house, a lone pony sat at the front desk reading a new book she had only gotten that morning. She was just getting into Chapter Three when she heard screaming coming from outside, and heading for the building.

"What in the name of Celestia is that?" she asked, putting down her book.

The pony looked up and saw the police bringing in an old mare, who was screaming loud and long, "I don't deserve to be here, it's those stupid traitors that need to be here, all of them! Nopony disrespects the Shimmer family ways, now let me go!"

She stomped her hooves down hard, trying to hit the officers dragging her into the building.

"Will you just calm down and walk in a straight line for goodness sakes?!" snapped one of the officers. "Gosh, you're more trouble than that stupid Pen Pal we brought in moons ago."

They took the older mare past the front desk and towards a cell. The pony at the desk looked to the police chief, "what was that all about?"

"That mare is Sunbeam Shimmer, she's being brought in over attacking her own family with a shovel, and for believing certain ponies at the Shimmer family house shouldn't be there," said the police chief. "It's another case of the way she was raised, followed by anger issues and she had only been seperated from her husband."

"Yikes, then it's no wonder why she's acting this way."

The police continued to drag Sunbeam along until they found a cell. A doctor pony had heard them coming, and using his keys, opened up the cell for them, "put her in here boys."

"No, you can't do this to me! You should be taking Sunflower and Sunset, they're the monsters, not me!"

The police took no notice of that rant, and pushed her into the cell. She spun round to run, but the door was shut and locked.

"She's more trouble than most troublemakers we deal with," groaned an officer.

The ponies started walking away, with Sunbeam screaming at the top of her lungs. In the cell next to her's was Pen Pal, he groaned as he placed his pillow on top of his head.

"Ohh, will you be quiet you miserable old woman? Some of us in here are trying to sleep!"

"Oh shut up you! My stupid family's put me in here, and I won't stand for it!" Like Granite Slab had done before, she too started pounding on the door and demanding to be let out.

Pen Pal groaned, "I wonder if I can get transferred to another cell?"

But he would have no luck. He would be spending his Hearth's Warming in his cell, and listening to the screams of Sunbeam Shimmer.

At the Shimmer family house, Sunset was going to pull out another present, but was stopped by Sunny Rays.

"What's the matter Sis? Still a little shaken up over Grandmare's wild episode just now?"

"Maybe a little bit, but that's not why I'm asking you to stop. I just remembered something I wanted to give to you, Mommy and Daddy. Don't open anymore presents until I get back."

Sunset backed away from the tree, "very well Sis, I won't bring out anymore till then."

Sunny Rays turned around quickly and ran up the stairs. Less than ten seconds later, she was back in the living room and with her little surprise wrapped up in her magic, and covered by a clothe.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Sunny Rays could really give Rainbow Dash a run for her money," Sunset said to her mother.

Sunrise could only nod in agreement, then turned her attention back to Sunny Rays, "now, what's that you got there?"

Sunny Rays pulled away the clothe, revealing the surprise. It was a picture with a frame, but the frame itself was made of some of the ruined photos, and right in the middle was the family photo.

"What do you think?" Sunny Rays asked.

"Sunny Rays, it's lovely, thank you so much," smiled Moon Crest and gave his little girl a hug.

"I didn't do this project alone, I had help from Aunt Sunflower, and she was the one who came up with the idea."

Sunflower just smiled. Moon Crest looked to his sister, "well thank you too Sis."

Sunrise took the beautiful new picture and frame over to the wall of pictures, and after finding a space for it, hung it up for all to see. It looked wonderful agmost all the family pictures.

Sun Drops looked to her brother firmly, "don't worry, I won't wreck that picture, I learned my lesson," he said.

"So, you'll be good for now on?"

"I'll try. Most of the time," he muttered the last part, but mostly everypony heard him.

After that, the two families went back into opening presents until there was none left under the tree. Afterwords, Sunset got out her camera and took as many pictures as she could for her friends to see. She even managed to get a photo of Granite Slab smiling, but in the next one, he was grumpy once more.

During that time though, Sunset could see that Sunny Rays was looking at her teddy bear and playing with it. She was glad her sister liked it, but knew just a teddy bear wouldn't make her stop missing her once Sunset had returned to the human world.

"There must be a way for us to talk on a regular basis without me moving back to Equestria," she thought to herself.

Then it finally came to her, "of course, now why didn't I think of that the last time I was here?" She walked over towards her mother and asked, "may I go out for just for a little while? There's somepony I need to see."

"Of course honey, just be back soon okay?"

"You got it Mom."

Sunset got on her winter jacket, scraf and hat, then she set out. She passed many homes along the way, and at each one, she could see happy families. It made her feel grateful for everything in her life, and more than grateful that Princess Twilight kicked her flank when she had turned into a raging she-demon.

"This life is better than being alone," she thought happily to herself.

At last, she reached Canterlot Castle. The guards let her in, and she walked through the nicely decorated hallways, admiring the decour all around her. She thought for sure if Rarity of her world saw this, she would have a difficult time getting her to leave the place. Sunset chuckled at the mere thought.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were in the throne room and talking about old times. As Princess Luna was finishing, there came a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interupte your Hearth's Warming your highnesses," said a royal guard. "But there's a pony here to see you."

"Oh, and who would that pony be?" asked Princess Celestia.

"It's Sunset Shimmer."

Celestia smiled, "Well then, let her in." The guard nodded and went back to the doors. Moments later, Sunset walked into the throne room. She stopped before them and bowed to show respect. Celestia walked down from the throne and over towards Sunset, "hello Sunset, it is good to see you again, I heard you were back in Canterlot."

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"I've been hearing from other ponies you were back."

"Oh." She figured probably Honey Tree or Moon Crest or somepony she knew would've told the Princesses of her return.

"Still, it is wonderful to see you back in Equestria once more. I trust you've had a wonderful Hearth's Warming."

"Well there have been a few hiccups from my cousin Granite Slab and his attitude, but he is working on it," she added. "And just this morning, we got attacked by my Grandmare; Sunbeam just because my Aunt Sunflower, her family and I were staying at my family's home. She just got hauled off to the mental house I believe, but apart from that, everything was fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." Celestia sighed as she looked out a window. "Though I can't say I'm surprised about Sunbeam, even when she was a student of my school for gifted unicorns, she was always a bit of a hoof-full."

Princess Luna stepped down from her throne next, "so, what brings you here Sunset?"

"Well I was wondering if I could ask for a little help. You see, I love my family, but I don't want to leave my friends in the human world, so I was wondering if maybe you could help me keep in touch with my family."

Right away, Celestia understood.

"Of course Sunset, I got just the answer. I'll go get _them_ , wait here."

Sunset smiled, "Thank you Princess Celestia."

Celestia smiled as she turned and headed off to another part of the castle, leaving Sunset to talk with Princess Luna.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before long, all the ponies were getting ready for bed. Sunny Rays had been smiling the whole time, but as evening came and her sister was packing up for her return journey, she looked sad.

"Are you sure you can't convince Sunset to stay here with us?" she asked her parents.

Both of them shook their heads, "it's her choice Sunny Rays," said Moon Crest. "As much as we beg her, I don't think we'd be able to convince her to leave that world and return to Equestria. Besides, you know how much she cares for her friends there too."

"I guess so," she sighed unhappily.

Up in her room, Sunset was still packing up. She smiled as she looked to the items Princess Celestia gave her, "don't worry Sunny Rays, this will bring a big smile to your face, I know it will."

The following morning, it was time to say good-bye. The Slabs were the first to leave, having packed up their things the night before as well.

"Well apart from Mom causing that rampage yesterday, and Granite being...well Granite," said Sunflower. "I still have to say, this was a wonderful visit and I was glad to finally get to see my favourite brother again."

"Sunflower, I'm your _only_ brother."

"I know, and that's why you're my favourite."

Moon Crest chuckled and wrapped his hooves around his sister, "you take care of yourself and your family back in Manehatten, and come back from time to time, you're always welcome here."

"Or back at my house," said Night Glide, "the door will always be open for you guys."

"Thanks Dad," smiled Sunflower. Then the smile faded, "but won't you be lonely without anypony to talk to?"

Night Glide shook his head, "I'll be fine, and I won't be alone forever. I was actually thinking of turning my home into a bed and breakfast, so other ponies can come and have an 'at-home' experience while visiting Canterlot."

"Sounds like a good plan Night Glide," smiled Concrete.

"Thanks. It'll take some time, but it'll get there."

He walked forward and gave his daughter a hug. After a few more good-byes and promising to meet up again, the Slab family left the Shimmer family property and headed off for the train station.

"I look forward to the next time we meet," smiled Sunset.

Since she wasn't due to leave till a little later, Sunset offered to help clean up the place. She started by making her parent's bed, then cleaning up Sunny Rays' room and finally washing all the pots, pans and dishes until they were all sparkling in the sunlight. All the while, she saw Little Sunny Rays stare sadly towards her.

All too soon, it was time for her to leave.

"Seems like only yesterday you had arrived to celebrate Hearth's Warming with us, and now you're going back again," said Sunrise. "We did enjoy having you around though, I wish you could come back more often."

"I wish so too, but it depends on my busy life back home. I mean, my friends and I are due to visit a place called Camp Everfree once the weather warms up, and don't get me started on all the baddies plotting to bring darkness to my world. That and school of course."

"Of course," both parents nodded.

Sunny Rays wasn't really looking up to Sunset, she was merely looking down to the floor. Sunset walked over towards her, "I know you're going to miss me, and while a talking teddy bear can help, it's just not the same as talking to me is it?"

"No," she answered sadly.

Sunset lifted Sunny Rays' head up gently with her hoof, "well I got something that might be able to help you." Using her magic, she brought out one more wrapped up present. "Go ahead, open it."

Sunny Rays unwrapped it, revealing a bright blue book with her cutie mark on the cover.

"It's a journal much like the one I use to talk with Princess Twilight. Only this one will allow you, Mom or Dad to talk to me anytime you wish, and while I may be busy at times, I will _always_ reply back." Using her magic again, she brought out another book. It was light blue too, only it had her Cutie Mark on it. "Hopefully that will help till the next time we meet."

"Oh it will," smiled Sunny Rays and gave her sister a hug.

"So that's what you went out to get yesterday," said Sunrise.

"It is indeed," smiled Sunset. "I couldn't leave without giving you guys something to help keep in contact with me."

At that moment, they all heard the sounds of a five chime steam whistle, which meant the train for Ponyville was due to arrive any minute.

"Guess it's time for this mare to go home." Using her magic, Sunset lifted up her saddlebags onto her back, got on her winter gear, then walked to the front door. Before leaving, she did recieve a few more hugs from her family. Moon Crest was first, then Sunny Rays gave her another one and finally came a hug from her mother.

"Do take care, and this time, for the love of pete, don't burn yourself while cooking," Sunrise said with a chuckle.

Sunset laughed, "I'll try Mom, but you know I can't make promises."

Waving good-bye, she walked down the pathway to where her Grandfather was waiting. He gave her a big hug. "You're always welcome in my home Sunset."

"Thanks Grandpa, and I promise to bring back some railroading things for your collection next time around."

Night Glide smiled, "I look forward to our next meet, but hopefully next time, things will be quiet around here."

"One can only hope." She giggled and rolled her eyes.

She turned and headed to the train station. Her family waved to her until they were out of her sight. At the train station, Sunset wrote into her brown journal, "I'm coming home, meet me at the statue. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."

A short while later, Sunset's friends and the human CMCs were waiting by the portal. They were a little cold granted, but they didn't seem to mind. Well, except for Rainbow Dash.

"I hope she gets here soon, I'm going to become a rainbow popsicle if I have to wait too long."

Human Applejack laughed, "am I actually hearing that correctly? Rainbow Dash, the girl who plays on every single team and plays in all kinds of weather is actually freezing out here?"

"Give me a break, I'm normally moving around while playing the games, but I'm not really moving around this time."

"Then why not run for a while?"

Rainbow Dash was about to reply back, when Scootaloo shouted, "she's coming!"

Sure enough, Sunset walked through the portal, and this time standing on two legs, and with her saddlebag converted over into a back-pack once more.

"Welcome back Sunset," smiled Scootaloo.

"Thanks Scoot, and thanks everyone for coming. I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas, and I can't wait to hear about what you got."

"Forget our stories, we want to hear yours," said Applejack. "Let's get your things into Rarity's car, and we'll get going."

"Rarity's car?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow. Applejack nodded and pointed to a shiny light blue Mustang car. Sunset gasped, "you mean, your parents got you that car?"

"Yes indeed," nodded Rarity, "and with my Driver's license in hand, we can go anywhere we want to go, and in style no less."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "yes that's good, now can we go? I'm freezing."

"Alright, alright, we'll go," chuckled Applejack. "There's no need to whine about the cold."

The others laughed while Rainbow sulked. Sunset could only smile and after throwing a gem back through the portal, went to join them. As she walked towards Rarity's car, she noticed her bag glowing.

"A message from the princess?" asked Scootaloo.

"Not quite." She opened up her backpack and pulled out the light blue journal. Inside was a message reading, _'love you big Sister'._ Sunset pulled out a pen and wrote down, _'Love you too Little Sister._ '

"When did you get another journal?" asked Applejack.

"Let's get back to my apartment, and I'll explain everything from there."

And on that note, they climbed into Rarity's car and Applejack's family van, and headed off back to the apartment. One thing was for sure, Sunset knew her friends would be surprised by the stories she had to tell.

 **The End!**


End file.
